Courier Six Wild Adventures In The DC Universe
by epixScott1
Summary: Courier Six gets transported to the DC Universe by an experiment that went wrong from the Think Tank. Now Six is traveling across a world that fills with superheroes and villains how will the Courier handles this and what adventures can he into DCU.
1. Old Courier Six

Third POV

In the year 2295 in the Mojave Desert, an older man in his sixties. He wore a sleeveless duster with blackjack that got the number 21 in the middle of it, a white shirt, black pants, black boots, knee pads, and a bandoleer. He had medium grey hair from old age, green eyes, average height, and a small scar on his forehead's left side. This is the famous Courier Six known throughout the Mojave Desert and the wasteland.

Who helped make New Vegas independent from the NCR and Caesar Legion; he even took out from the picture, letting him control Vegas. All because a snake named Benny shot Six in the head and left him in a shallow grave only to be rescued by a securitron cowboy named Victor.

Throughout the years of being New Vegas, leader Six has guided the country throughout peaceful times and challenging times, not letting any major faction get hold over New Vegas. Eventually, old age got to Six. He had stepped down as the leader of New Vegas. He spent his remaining life wandering the Mojave desert, helping people get to New Vegas, or protecting towns from Raiders or mutants. However, Six wants are one more grand adventure before taking the long road to the great beyond.

Late at night, the Courier walks to the edge of a cliff with a perfect view of New Vegas shining in the night, and he looks at the city.

"Even though all these years New Vegas still looks good as it ever was," Six thought

Then the Courier Six hears a hissing noise behind him. He pulls out That Gun from his holster and shoots a night stalker in the head before it attacks Six, and the corpse falls to his boot.

"That was close. I'm getting slower by the day," then Six sees a few night stalker eggs next to a cactus; he grabs one of them "this is going to make some good breakfast," then digitizes the egg into his pipe-boy.

The Courier heads toward Goodspring to get some rest for the night until he sees a strange eye bot coming toward him that seems to be modified and clean.

"What the hell? I have never seen an eyebot like this before," Six thought.

The eyebot speaks to Six. " , this is a message from we need your help. Please come to Big MT as soon as you can," and the eyebot flies away.

"Okay, what those brains have done this time," Six thought he went to Goodspring to rest up before going to Big MT to find out what the Think Tank wanted with him.

The next day Six travel to Big MT and meet the Think Tank at the sink with a large device on the floor.

"Oh, my favorite teddy bear has returned once again. He seems much older," said

"Yes, I am here. Can tell me what you guys need help with," said Six

"It's quite simply we are working a teleporter to move any around dangerous areas of Big MT!" said

"And where do I come in?"

"You'll be the live test subject that we will teleport to an X-12 research facility with a radio telling us that you made transport well," said Dr.0

"Assuming that teleporter doesn't mess up and turn me into some crazy monster that'll be a part of Big MT,"

" [...**** ].#% ..." ("You'll be fine,") said Dr.8

"Sure I'll be," Six rolls his eyes.

"Are you going to do it or not Six we don't have all day?" said

"It's not like got something to lose," Six thought, and he tells Klein, "I'm in,"

"Great," said who comes up to the Courier and put a needle in his shoulder and inject a green liquid

"The hell did you inject with me?"

"A serum that'll help you when you teleport,"

"So you won't spontaneously explode when you step out of the teleporter," said Dr.0

"Just great," said Six sarcastically

"Now step on the teleporter," said

Six steps on the teleporter, Dr.8 comes to the other side of the teleporter with the controls he presses some buttons. Then lights lit up under Courier's feet, then in a blue flash of light shine bright for a moment, and the Courier was gone.

goes to a microphone connected to a radio, "Lobotomite, are you still alive!"

There was no sound or voice from the Courier on the other end of the radio, and Think Tank looked worried.

"Opps," said Dr.0

Six POV

God, that was a light show I was in. I felt like I was falling into a bottomless pit. I was face-first on the ground. I got up and looked to see blue skies, green grass, large green hills, and flowers. I have no idea what that teleporter did, but I end up somewhere that is not the Mojave desert, maybe the wasteland by the looks of it. Then look at my arms to see it wasn't old and wrinkle my arms anymore were young again. I took a look at the pip-boy glass to look at my reflection to see I was young again, and I looked like I was in my twenties with my hair not gray anymore but light brown hair. My body feels more energized. I turn on my pip-boy to see where I'm at, but there was a significant error on the map, so I go to the aid, weapons, and apparel to see all my stuff is still there thankful.

I decided to change clothes and my weapon since this duster is not for this environment; I changed from a duster into a Joshua Graham outfit. I switched That Gun to the Hunting Revolver and put it into my holster. I need to find someone or a town to tell me where I am, so I started to walk in the grassy field, but hey, I got the adventure I wanted.


	2. Wasteland No more

The Courier has been walking around the grassy field that he has been teleported to from Think Tank Teleporter. Nevertheless, more importantly, he went from a 60-year-old man to a young man in his twenties again. The Courier looked around for the second time to get an idea where he could be from his days wandering the wasteland. However, still, everything around him is unfamiliar.

"I have to be somewhere with a lot of fresh, clean water to have all of this grass to grow. It's like no atomic bomb touches this land," Six thought, then he saw a bunch of House Finches flying over him "what were those things? Are they some kinda mutant flying creatures?"

Six kept walking in the field; the sun started to get into his eyes, so he equipped some sunglasses. He kept walking for about half an hour before reaching a road that isn't broken or cracked apart.

"Fixed roads that mean there gotta be a town nearby that could have done this," Six thought.

The Courier walks on the side of the road whistling "By the number," he looks at the pip-boy to see if the error on the map is gone but instead under it "Updating to a new map on new satellite,"

"It's a good thing I got this thing worked on, any satellite that isn't Robco," Six thought.

Then Six see a couple of buildings in the distance; he sighs in relief, and he walks fast toward the buildings. Hoping he can find a person, a super-mutant, a ghoul, or a robot to find out where he is precise. Six finds a town sign that said "Wary" and sees many vehicles leaving or entering the town.

"Wow, I have never seen so many working cars, and they looked brand new and not rusty as hell," Six thought, his stomach grumble. "Maybe this town has something I can get something to eat?"

The Courier finds a diner called "Ricky Kitchen," the Courier walks into the restaurant to see five people in the restaurant. One was a blonde waitress behind the counter looking at her cellphone. The second was an old farmer reading a newspaper on the barstool. The third was the diner cooks in the kitchen, and the other two were high school jocks playing with their straws like swords in the diner booth. All of them didn't notice the Courier. Six takes off his sunglasses, folds his sunglasses on his collar shirt, and he sits at a booth that was next to the old farmer.

"Huh, never seen this much pre-war clothes before, but at least I can ask a few questions while I'm here," Six thought.

Then the diner waitress comes up to Six with a small notepad and a pen in her hands, and she notices Six clothes, especially the SWAT name on it "hello officer, I'm Jen I'll be your waitress what can I get you this morning,"

"Officer?" said Six

"You are a cop with a vest on, aren't you?"

Six decide to roll with being a cop and thinks maybe it'll help him out a bit "yes, I'm a cop; I just got my mind on something else, sorry,"

"That's okay. What can I get you or need more time to look at the menu,"

Six sees a menu on the booth table. He grabs the menu and picked a random food, and showed it to Jen "this,"

"Steak and eggs, I see you keen for the good stuff," Jen wrote down Six orders. "I'll bring it right up," then Jen left the Courier and went into the kitchen.

The Courier turns to the old farmer "excuse me, sir,"

The old farmer put down his paper, "yes, son, can I help you?"

"Do you mind telling me where exactly am,"

"Son, you are in Wray, Colorado,"

"Colorado, I haven't heard anyone say Colorado in a long time," Six thought, "and is there any major faction?" he asks the farmer.

"Faction? I have no idea what you're talking about. There's no faction,"

"How about any raiders and mutants?"

"No, you asking weird questions,"

"Oh, sorry to bother you,"

The farmer gave Six a weird look and went back to his paper, and Six notices on the paper title saying "New York Times." On the front of the article was an image of men in a blue, yellow, red custom with an s symbol on his chest holding a collar of a man who is wearing a doll face mask. Under the image is a text. It says, "Superman stops Toyman from taking over Metropolis and parts of the U.S." Six then figures out from what he saw, talked, and he comes up with one conclusion.

"I am in some alternative dimension," Six thought, then rubbed his temple on his head "why does my life have to be complicated and weird,"

Then Jen comes back to Six tables with his food "enjoy,"

"Thanks," said Six. He grabs a fork and knife, and Jen go back to the counter "at least I got something to eat,"

Six took one bite of his stake, and he finds it to be the best food he has ever eaten in his life, and he chows down on his food, then Six uses his pip-boy to get a bottle of Nuka-Cola and drink it. Then he notices the pip-boy to see a number on the map. He goes to it to see something loud and texting, saying, "finishing update linking to the nearest satellite." The map final pops up with Six locations and the area around him.

"Good things finally working now. I got a better idea of knowing where I'm going," Six thought.

Six then felt his lower half needed the nearest toilet, so he got up, went into the diner bathroom, and took a piss in the toilet. Back to the diner, three men walk into the diner wearing different color ski-masks and wearing leather jackets, black shirts, blue jeans, and work boots. Each of them holds different guns. One was holding a shotgun and had on a red ski mask, the second a pistol and had on a green ski mask, and the third an uzi and had on a blue ski mask. The red ski mask men shot his gun on the diner ceiling, causing everyone to turn to him and getting scared except the old farmer.

"Everyone gets on the floor and take all of your money," said the red ski men in a thick country accent

Everyone does expect the old men and the green ski mask goes up to him, pointing his gun at his forehead "didn't hear what my partner said old men get on the floor,"

"I heard you, but I'm not letting some punk take my hard-earned money," said the farmer

"Stopping being stubborn Bill and get on the floor," said one of the jocks

"Shut it," said the green ski mask men and turn his attention back to the old farmer "this is going to change your mind," and he pistol whips Bill to the floor.

"Dude, you knock the hell out of him," said the blue ski mask men, then laughing.

"Anyone else wants to be a problem," said the red ski men, and everyone in the diner shakes their head no "good, now cough up the money,"

The blue ski mask goes around the corner and grabs Jen off the floor ", and your little lady is going to empty the register and hand over.." he gets interrupted by the sound of the toilet flushing "it seems someone didn't get the message,"

Six POV

A few minutes ago

Boy, even this diner toilet is way better than one back in the wasteland except this U.S. didn't get nuked to hell and probably the world for all I know. However, I got to find out more about this dimension. I can't just walk around blind out there. Then I heard a shotgun sound outside of the bathroom then heard shouting about wallets and money, probably a robbery even in this world, their scumbags. I pulled out my revolver. I need to distract whoever is robbing this diner, so I flush the toilet. Maybe that'll get one of their attention. Sure enough, it did, and heard footsteps coming into the bathroom; and I quickly got out of the toilet stall to see a guy wearing a green mask and holding a pistol.

I shoot the robber in his shoulder, and the hand that was holding the guy gun before he could process what's going on and he down on the floor looks like I got my speed back.

Then heard someone yelled "Larry, what's happening,"

Great more robbers to deal with. I use my VATS for this situation. I quickly get out of the bathroom to see two other robbers who raise their gun to me; one of them was about to say, "who the hell are you." But I got into Vats. I shot one robber with the red masks in the chest, and the other one in a blue mask had Jen, so I shot him in the head. I got out of Vats, and their bodies fell on the floor.

I ask everyone in the diner, "Is everyone all right,"

"No," said Jen

I see the farmer on the floor. I took a look, and he still breathing just knockout "the old man is going to be fine,"

Then I notice something shiny in the guy with a red mask. I go to him, who heard angry look in his eyes and then I saw hanging from his pants were a key with a keychain of an eight ball,

"Don't you fucking dare take my ride, you pig," said the guy

"Hey, your lucky I didn't go for your head like your friend over there," I said

"Aren't going to call for the other police to come here," said Jen

I guess I have to tell Jen the truth for the real police to come. "Jen, I'm not a cop; you should get the real law enforcement," I put on my shades back on, but before I go outside, I tell Jen, "thanks for the food the best I ever had in my life,"

I walked out of the diner to see what I guess were world motorcycles (sportbikes), and all three of them had the same color as the robbers. I get on the red bike because it probably belongs to the red robber. I started the bike up. I heard from some holodisk on riding these things, and I think I got a good idea. I backed the motorcycle out, and at first, I had trouble getting my balance; I started to drive the thing. I had some trouble at first until I got the hang of it, and I drove out of the diner and out of town, I looked at my pip-boy to see where I'm going. It seems I'm leaving heading out of Colorado heading toward Kansas. So far, I think I'm going to like this new world a lot better than the wasteland.


	3. The scene of the crime

One hour later, a blue 2018 stingray Corvette is driving into the town of Wray. The car stops at a gas station and parks next to a gas pump. Stepping out of the vehicle is a young and handsome man with jet black hair and blue eyes, he was tall and athletic build he wore a black jacket, blue hoodie, blue jeans, white socks, and black shoes. The men started to pump his car full of gas. He notices many police cars and ambulances in a diner parking lot with a crowd of people in front of yellow tape.

"Even in my day off, crime will not take a break for once," the young men thought.

After he is finished pumping his car, the young men walk over to the diner to see what's going on. When he got closer, he saw a body covered in a white sheet and two other people on stretches going into the back of the two ambulances. They were the same jackets.

One of them screams, "I'm going to get that son of a bitch for killing my friend!"

"Shut up!" said one of the police officers

The young men walk up to the yellow tape, and he taps on a police officer's shoulder behind the tape to get his attention.

"Excuse me, officer, what happen here?" said the young men

"Failed robber," said the cop.

"How did it fail?"

"I can't tell you anything in an active case, so if you don't have any other question, I suggest you move along,"

"We'll see about that," the young men thought.

He reaches down to pull out wireless headphones, and he puts them in his ears. He turns up the volume to hear the conversation beyond the yellow tape. The men walk around the yellow tape. He spots a blonde waitress talking what seems like a detective, and he listens to the two conversations.

"So the men told you that he was a cop?" said the detective

"Yes, I thought he was a forgetful person," said the waitress

"Did he do anything strange before the robbery happened?"

"Well, he was talking to the old men who got knocked on the floor for a couple of minutes, then he looked at this weird watch,"

"What about the watch is weird to you?"

"It almost covers his forearm, and it was a bit too big,"

"Okay, what he did next,"

"He went to the bathroom, and that's when the robbers came in,"

"And what type of gun did he have?"

"Some revolver that had a scope on it,"

"And after the robbery?"

"He grabs one of the robbers keys to his motorcycle, told me that he was not a cop and should call the police, and he took off on the robber's motorcycle,"

"Anything else he says and did?"

"He told me that the food I gave him was the best food he had his whole life, and that's about it,"

The detective reaches down in his coat pocket and got out a grey call card and hands it to the waitress "that all, for now, use this card to call me if you have anything else you remember,"

"Oh, detective King, can I ask for a favor?"

"And that would be,"

"Can you tell the person I say thank you I could have got shot or worse,"

"I will, ,"

"Huh, I hope this isn't who I think did this," the young thought, then moved along to another detective talking to a high school jock and overheard their conversation.

"So what did he looked like?" said the detective

"I didn't get a real good look, but he had brown hair," said the jock

"And what did he wear that you do remember?"

"A black bulletproof vest, a long sleeve white-collar shirt, blue jeans, some shade, one glove, and boots,"

"Anything else you saw on the shooter?"

"Oh, he heads a small scar on his forehead and crazy watch,"

"Watch?"

"Yeah, it was big. I thought it made Lex Corp or Wayne tech,"

"Thanks for the information, son. I'll call you if something comes up,"

"Men, my friends are so going to freak out that I was in robbery and saw a gunfight,"

"I'm sure they will,"

The young man walks away from the diner and back into his car with his mind on the shooter.

"It wasn't Jason for sure he would've killed all three of the crooks. Whoever was the shooter, I might need to keep an eye and an ear out for him," the young men thought. Then his cellphone rang, and he answers it "hello,"

"Dick, how far are you away from Denver," said the caller

"I'm not that far, Victor. I just I had to stop for gas, and there was shooting at Wray,"

"Really, what happened?"

"Some guys try to rob a diner, but someone dressed as a police officer stopped it and got away on one of the robber's bikes,"

"Is it worth looking into?"

"Nah, I'm sure it's nothing anyway. I'll be there. Just don't have Wally drinking most of the beer,"

"I can't promise you that," Victor hangs up.

Dick drives off from the gas station and heads toward Denver and puts the shooter off his mind until he gets to Denver.

The Courier drove most of the day, only stopping to eat some food from his Pipe-boy until he arrived in Goodland, Kansas, at the dead of night. The Courier motorcycle is running out of gas, so he stopped at a hotel to stay for the night. Six walks into the motel and sees the motel clerk at his desk going through paperwork and sees Six coming up to his desk.

"How can I help you today sir," said the clerk

"I would like a room for the night," said Six

"Well, you're in luck because we got two king-size room available,"

"Alright, I'll take one of the rooms,"

"Excellent, that would be 43 dollars and 68 cents,"

Six digs out 46 bottle caps from his pockets and onto the clerk desk, "I'm guessing this is not the currency you take?"

"No, isn't sir,"

Then Six pulls out a couple of pre-war money "about this?" and he hands it to the clerk.

The clerk looks at it and started to get annoyed "no, this would not do either this better be some kind of joke,"

Six sighs, "alright, well, these get me a room," Six undigitized 2 Sierra Madre gold.

The clerk face had a big grin "that would do nicely," the clerk grabs the gold and hands Six his motel keys "enjoy your stay,"

Six walked into his motel room to see it was nice and clean and had one bed, a nightstand, two lamps, a TV, one desk, a swivel chair, and two lamps. Six hops on the bed and laid back.

"I think it is time for a good nap," Six thought, then saw a black remote next to him, "what this?"

Six grabs the remote and accidentally presses the ON button, and the motel tv turns on. Six was amazed by the color of the tv.

"Woah, I never have seen a tv that had color before. I wonder if this world has a bunch of them," Six spent most of his nights flipping through channels on TV until he falls asleep.


	4. Update

So what do you guys think who should go out with the Courier? I want your guy's opinions on this.


	5. Come fly with me

Song for the chapter: Dance Gavin Dance-Chucky vs. The Giant Tortoise

While asleep, Six started to dream about being back in the wasteland, but it was different from the rest of his dreams he used to have even when he was old.

Six Dream

Somewhere in the south part of Arizona, a young boy around twelve is walking down a ruined road. He looked like a young version of Six, but he wore a mixture of tribal clothes and black shorts and red shoes. The boy also had a gun holster with a 10mm pistol in the holster and a bowie knife in his right short pocket. The boy was carrying a medium box under his left arm and looking at an old map of the ancient world.

"Now it says turn left and the customer we'll be at a house with a red door," said the boy who then see the direction were to and found a house with a red door

The boy came up to the home and knocked on the red door. In a few seconds, the door opened up to show what looked like an old NCR ranger with a long white beard and a dusty cowboy hat, and he looked at the boy.

"Who are you kid, and what are you doing at my front porch?" said the NCR ranger

"I'm the delivery boy from the Gulf tribe. I got your package of corns," said the boy

"What happened to the guy who delivered stuff from your tribe?"

"He got killed by a bunch of radscorpion two days ago,"

"Oh," then the ranger goes into his pocket and pulls out a bunch of bottles caps "the same amount as usual,"

"Yep, 25 caps," the ranger hands the boy the bottle caps "thank you for doing business with my tribe,"

"No problem, kid, but you should be careful on your way back to your tribe. Some feral ghouls had come out of the vault near the highway they pain the ass,"

"I will, mister,"

The boy started to head back to his tribe with the payment from the package he delivered; he began to think to himself.

"I wonder if dad would touch me to lockpick now since I'm old enough for that I'm dying to see what is in that safe in that creepy old house by the lake," the boy thought.

The boy then heard a noise in front of him to see two feral ghouls in vaults jumpsuits in front of a ruin semi-truck aimlessly walking around it. The boy quickly pulled out his gun and started walking around the ghouls.

"I got to be careful," the boy thought, then he steps on a dead branch that got the attention of the feral ghouls "oh crap basket,"

The feral ghouls run at the boy, and he aims his gun at the ghouls. He managed to shoot one in the head and the other in the throat, killing them both.

"Woah, I kill two ghouls," the kid thought.

Back to reality

Six wakes up from his dream, and he looks around to see that he is still in the new world in the motel room he rented for the night.

"What that dream about," the Courier thought as he got out of bed, "I never had that dream before. What did it mean?" Six looks at his pip-boy to see the time was 9:35 am. "I think a walk around town could clear my head,"

Six walked out of the motel and started to walk around the town. A few people around looked at him funny because of his outfit. He didn't care for the looks; then, he looked at his pipe-boy to see that he was near a bar/restaurant. He walks to a restaurant called "the old west."

"I hope this place doesn't get robbed like the diner," Six thought.

Six walked into the place to see the whole thing had a western theme with cow skins on the world, pictures of cowboys, stuffed heads of deer, and a western-style cinderella. Six walked to the bar part of the place and sat down on a barstool next to the bar.

Six looks at the massive amount of alcohol that's in the bar. "Men, if Cass were here, she would have every drink in the bar," Six thought, then he laughs and sadly sighs "what else food I'm missing out on,"

Six then sees an angry redhead guy with a black eye walking into the restaurant wearing a yellow shirt, black jeans, goggles, white socks, and shoes. The redhead sat next to Six and started mumbling to himself, and Six heard a couple of things under the men's breath.

"Stupid debuts and those asshole thugs," said the redhead.

"What is bothering you?" said Six getting the men attention

The men looked at Six "great, just what I need a cop,"

"I'm not a cop,"

"Then why are you wearing one that has SWAT on it?"

"Got it from a friend,"

"Whatever, it's not like you can fix the shit that I'm in,"

"And that would be?"

"Why are you interested in my business, anyway?"

"I got talented in getting into people's business that needs another person help,"

"Fine, I owe some loan sharks and gangsters a couple of grand. I've been avoiding them by flying around in my plane. But they finally caught me yesterday, beat the shit out of me, took my cash and plane leaving me stuck in the middle of nowhere that my story happy,"

"I think I can help you out,"

"What's going to cost me? This is how it usually goes when a stranger asks for help,"

"Two things you buy me breakfast, and you take me out of this town on your plane,"

"I was going to Gotham City when I had my plane. If you can get back, I would take you there if you want,"

"Then we had a deal," Six sticks his hand out for a handshake.

The men shake his hand and smile "deal; my name is Austin. What's your name?"

"Courier Six, but I go by SIx,"

"Um, that a weird name,"

"That's the one I go by nowadays,"

"Okay, then I guess breakfast is on me then,"

Austin and Six a plate full of blueberry pancakes that Six enjoys the pancakes for the first time he has ever eaten one. After breakfast, the two walked out of the restaurant, and Six asked Austin.

"So, where do you plan to fly to Austin?"

"Last I remember, they took to some old barn out of town I can show where," said Austin

"All right, let's go,"

"Wait right now, the guys that had my plane got some guns and some meathead with a flamethrower,"

"I handle worse besides I got better guns than a flamethrower,"

"Then, where?"

"Don't worry about it; let's go get your plane back,"

"Fine, but don't say I warn you,"

Six and Austin took a taxi, and they drove to the top of the hill. Austin takes out a binocular, and he looks down below to see an old orange painted barn with some hay rolls around the barn. He sees about five thugs armed with shotguns and SMG wearing red clothing and ghost masks. Austin lets the Courier take a look at what's down there, and he hands it back to Austin.

"I have no idea how you're going to do this without a gun unless you have some superpowers," said Austin

"Nope, but I do have a bunch of guns," said Six

"Where then because you still don't have none on the way over here,"

Six flashes his Pip-boy "here," Six goes through his weapons, but then he gets a troubled face "hey, Austin, do you have a coin on you?"

"Yeah, a quarter why?"

"I can't decide what to use flip the coin for heads or tails,"

"Are you serious," Austin took out a quarter?

"Yes, I am,"

"...Okay," Austin flips the coin, and it lands on heads "you got heads,"

"All right then," Six undigitized Christine's cos silencer rifle, "time for some sniping,"

Austin looked amazed at what he saw "how did you do that?"

"I'll you later Later,"

Six started to pick off the thugs with his rifle one by one, either dead or down the ground bleeding out,

"Austin, you say there was someone else with thugs," said Six

"Yeah, their boss and some big guns the hire to intimidate me for the money and keys for my airplane," said Austin

"then where are they?"

"They must be in the barn,"

"Then let's get down there,"

Inside of the barn was the thug boss wearing a skull-shaped top heat with him was a man with a bald head, wearing a grey trench coat, brown shirt, dirty blue jeans, brown working boats, long and black gloves, and goggles. The men lit a cigar with a gun that shoots flames. This man is Heat-wave.

"It sounds like your guys are having trouble out there," said Heat-wave

"Shit, who could it be out there?" said the thug boss.

"Maybe you should have gotten rid of Austin then," Heat-wave puff out a smoke cloud.

"No, he can't be; he's too much a coward to fight back. He got some help somehow,"

"If you want me to help you some more from me, then you gotta throw a couple more hundreds in my paycheck. I could ask for more for dragging me out here,"

"All right, I'll get you more money Mick, now go out there and take care of it,"

"Okay then,"

Six and Austin get down from the hill and walk in front of the barn Six, still holding his rifle.

"You think your plane is in there as well, Austin?" said Six

"Hopeful this barn got enough space for me to take off," said Austin

Then the barn door opens and kicks open from the inside. The two looked to see a plane, thugs boss, and Heat-wave who shoot out massive flames in the air, and they duck down on the ground.

"Sorry boy's you guys won't get your plane back," said Heat-wave

"We'll see about that," said Six getting back up and shooting his gun at the villain, but he took cover behind a hay roll and shot fire at Six.

Six dodges the blasts that Heat-wave shooting at him, trying not to get burned. "Jeez, this is Cook-Cook all over again," Six thought as he shoots at Heat-wave, but he fires a massive ball of fire at Six, who managed duck and roll from the fire, "but this guy is way better,"

"Give up, and leave before you turned into ashes,"

"Nope, I made a deal and seeing the person who hired you. I'm not going to walk away," Six takes cover on an old tractor and digitizes the rifle to switch to another gun.

"Don't say I gave you a chance to leave freely," Heat-wave shoots more flames at Six.

"I'm stubborn, but let's see how you try this out for size," Six undigitized the YCS/186 and fired at Heat-wave, who nearly stepped back from the energy blast.

"What the hell gun is that," Heat-wave thought, who shoots another ball of flame at Six, who runs away as it explodes the tractor.

"Let's see if I get lucky with this shot," Six said to himself as use VATS to shoot Heat-wave left leg and right arm, getting him down on the ground "yes, I got him,"

"Wow, you did it," said Austin

"Forget this shit," said thug boss as ran from the barn and tried to go up the hill

"Oh no, you don't," said Six, looking at the scope of the energy rifle and shooting at the back of the thug until he's down on the ground. "Austin, get the plane ready,"

"Got it, Six," said Austin walking over the flames and getting to the plane in the barn

Six walks over to Heat-wave "your so lucky that I didn't get a shot on your head,"

Heat-wave moan from the pain in his limbs "who the hell are you,"

"Well, I'm just a simple Courier, that's all," Six smiles.

"I got a beat by a mailman,"

"Yep,"

"I'll get you for this," Heat-waves passed out from the pain.

Six hears a bunch of sirening in the distance, and Austin gets the plane out of the barn.

"Six, come on!" Auston shouted

Six runs to the other side of the plane and gets on the plane as it takes off from the barn before the cops could show up.

"Well, next stop Gotham," said Austin

"I can't wait," said Six looking at the clouds in the air "what the hell of a day," Six thought


	6. Outlaw

(Author Note: warning this has some dark subject matter,)

A few hours in Austin airplane flying from Goodland to Gotham City Six and Austin arrive in Gotham City as the sun begins to set.

"Men, this city is huge and looks depressing," Six thought.

Austin landed his airplane on an empty runway and drove it into a hanger with another plane. Six and Austin get out of the plane to stretch their body from sitting for so long Austin takes out a cigarette and lights it up.

"Thanks for getting my plane back from those asshole Six," said Austin taking a puff from his cigarette

"No problem," said the Courier. He turns to look at the gothic city from the ground view "so this Gotham,"

"Yep, welcome to the home of the crazy criminals, gangsters, crooked cops, and masked wearing superheroes,"

"Anything I should know?"

"Your kidding right, you do know the city is home to, right?"

"No, I don't,"

"Batman geez Six, how did you learn how to shoot guns as you did a few hours ago, but you don't know who Batman is,"

"I guess you could say that being living under a rock," Six scratch his head, seeing if that lie worked.

"...Okay, since you helped me out getting my plane, I like to return the favor of getting some help from a hacker that got some business deals a few months ago. I think she can help you out,"

"Hacker? What's the hacker's name?"

"Outlaw, she lives in Gotham. I'll give her the address she gave me," Austin goes to his plane and grabs a pen and notecard he wrote it down for Six hands to him, "you think you can find it on your own?"

Six finds Outlaw address and a waypoint on his Pip-boy "I got it,"

"Good, now I have to meet an extraordinary lady in a strip club with a lapdance waiting for me, so see you around," Austin walks away from Six. Still, he turns around, "oh boy, the way you better don't cause any trouble if you don't want Batman and his sidekick ruining your day," and Austin kept walking.

"Trouble always follows me, so that useless advice Six thought and looked at his clothing. "I better switch clothing for now been wearing these clothes too long, and it stands in the crowd,"

Six goes to his Pip-boy and changes into the Great Khan outfit he found in a grave that Chance even got his knife. Six put on a Nuka Cola shirt that he recovered from an old clothing store under it.

"Time to meet the hacker," Six head into the city

In a messy apartment in the inner of Gotham City is a tall 17-year-old girl, had a blonde pixie haircut, black eyes, black glasses, red t-shirt, white zip-up hoodie, torn blue jeans, white socks, white shoes, green circle earrings, and a silver bracelet. This is Dorothy Smith, aka Outlaw; she is a book smart genius who, great with hacking any network with a computer other than that. Her life is a living hell. She lives with an entitled drunk, abusive dad, and her mom runs off with a truck driver, and she doesn't have many friends. Dorothy hopes that she can get out of this hell hole. Dorothy is in her room and on her bed, finishing her English paper, and she received a text from an old client.

"A guy by the name of Six is coming by looking for information. Gave him your address," the text said

"Hm, who the hell calls someone or himself that name no matter as long he gets the right cash, I'll tell him everything he wants," Dorothy thought.

Then she hears the front door slam open and two laughs coming inside the apartment. Dorothy gets off her bed and peeks through her door to see her dad drunk and with one of his bar friends taking turns drinking from a bottle of vodka.

"Great, now he comes home drunk," Dororthy thought as she overheard the two drunk adults conversing.

"Men, I can't believe Terry kicked us out," said Friend

"At least I grabbed the bottle of vodka before he calls the police," said taking a swig of the bottle

"So is the deal still on because I'm starting to get restless here,"

"Yep, you're going to love Dorothy. She got a mouth on her like her mother, but I can shut the bitch up,"

"What he is talking about," Dorothy getting worried

"Hey, not a problem for me that Batass and his red hair counterpart has been cracking down on the prostitution lately. I haven't got my rock off in a while,"

"All right, pay me four hundred after you finish with the dyke of my daughter,"

"She a lesbian,"

"Yep *Burp* but who cares right,"

Dorothy closes the door quietly and locks it. She goes to her school backpack and stuffs some clothes and her laptop.

"I need to get out here. I'm not going to get rape because of my POS father," Dorothy, then she hears her door getting knocked, and she knows who on the other side of it.

"Dorothy, open up. It's your daddy, and he got a friend who wants to meet you," said

"No thanks, I'm busy," said Dorothy finishing packing her clothes

"C'mon now, honey, open the door. You are very rude right now, Dorothy," tries to open the door, but the door handle is locked. "Dorothy opened the door,"

"No,"

"Dorothy, I'm your father, open the goddamn door!" slams his hands on the door

"Go to hell," Dorothy grabs her backpack and tries to open her bedroom window to get to the side stars next to the window.

"Dorothy, you bitch, I'll get this door open, and you're getting a lesson for disobeying your father,"

"I need to get out," Dorothy tried her best to open the window.

Six get to Outlaw's apartment building with strange looks on him, and no one stops him. Six even saw two women, one in clown make-up and a redhead wearing some green driving away from a bunch of cop cars.

"Austin wasn't kidding but the whole crazy part of this city," Six thought. Six goes into the apartment building and looks at various apartments in the building "crap, I didn't get the room number, but with my luck, I could find it very fast,"

Six went through the first floor of the apartment building and didn't find Outlaw. But when he went to the second floor, he saw a door open and some shouting. Six investigate and see two drunks from the open door trying to get in, and one of them has a toolbox, and the other got duct tape.

"I should mind my own business, but I feel those two drunk forget something in that room," Six thought as he walked into the apartment. "Gentlemen, what seem to be a problem," said Six

"Who's that," Dorothy thought as she heard Six from the other side of the door

"Nothing her pal, just my daughter, being rebellious," said

"Sure it is but explains to me the duct tape in your friend's hand?" said Six

"Look, why don't you mind your business, mister, and take off," said 's friend.

"I would, but you two seem troubled, and I get the feeling the both of you are going to do something bad,"

"You know what? I try to be nice. I think we should kick this guy ass, Ray,"

"You're right, Adam, we should," said

"Oh then I like you guys might, my little friend," said Six going into his Pip-boy

"Yeah, and who's that,"

"Pushy," Six undigitized the powerfist, and he put it on, ready to fight.

"Whatever," runs out Six with a wrench.

However, Six punches with Pushy sending him flying into the kitchen table and destroying it, and he is a knockout.

"Do you want to try to beat me up like your friend there," said Six, pointing to .

"Screw this. I'm getting some ass somewhere else," said Adam running out of the apartment

Then the bedroom door opens, and Six turns around to see Dorothy coming out of her room.

"Let me guess your Outlaw," said Six

"Yes and your Six," said Dorothy

"Yep...so with those two drunks knocking on your door?"

"The drunk that under the pile of table pieces is my piece of shit, dad, and I want to leave right now. We talk at a cafe around here,"

"Got it after you,"

Dorothy and Six left the apartment and went to a cafe called " ," There were few customers there, and two sat down at the table. Dorothy sees Six digitize Pushy back into his Pip-boy.

"What is that device on your arm, Six? I never saw anything like it?" said Dorothy, amazed by it

"It's a Pip-boy got from a good friend of mine," said Six

"So what does it do,"

"Storage all my stuff, show my health, has a GPS and among other things,"

Dorothy stop being amazed and gets down to business, "so what do you want to know,"

"Um, everything about Gotham and other major cities,"

"That a lot you want to know there is the internet for that stuff, right?"

"The inter-what,"

"The internet,"

"Is it someplace with information,"

"Oh my god, you never heard of the internet what you from another world,"

"Yes,"

Dorothy gives Six a strange look, "You're kidding, right?"

"I know that sounds crazy. It is true you can ask me any question,"

"All right, then who is Bruce Wayne?"

"The president of the united states,"

"Who won the Stanley cups last year,"

"Is it a drinking game,"

"Hm, if you are another world, then do you have something from it?"

"Oh, lots of things," Six looks at his Pip-boy and undigitized a Nuka cola quantum and the pulse gun "now you believe me,"

"Yes, I believe you,"

Six digitized the two things "now will you help me out?"

"Sure, but I want three things,"

"And that would be?"

"One you tell me where you came from, two my cut one some of your jobs,"

"My jobs?"

"I'm guessing that your men who know a way around guns and get done I'm right,"

"Yeah,"

"And I got all types of jobs that pay a lot of money with your skills if you want,"

" That depends on the job but sure and the third,"

"I want to live with you,"

"What?! Don't you have other family members and friends to live with than someone you just meet and beat up two drunks,"

"I don't have anyone to live with Six, and I don't want to live in that shithole of my apartment with my drunk dad, and from looking at you, I think I trust not do anything shitty to me,"

"I don't have a home,"

"I can arrange that, so do we have a deal?"

Six things about and say, "Yes, we have a deal,"

"Good," Dorothy pulls out her laptop. She turns it on and started typing on it fast and then turns it off and put back into her backpack "done we got home, let's go,"

"That was fast," Six gets up, and so does Dorothy.

"What can I say? I'm the best hacker in town," Dorothy and Six leave the cafe and head to their new home.

(Author Note: So Six met his first companion in this story. I hope you guys like her.)


	7. Update 2

The next chapter will come in a few short days as the Courier face one of the Gotham strange criminals. Also, I'm making another story with Fallout having a Crossover with Young Justice that involved with the Lonewonder. I would like to hear some opinions.


	8. Your A Dummy

(Author note: Dorothy Smith aka Outlaw is my character)

Six and Dorothy come to their new home: a two-bedroom apartment with three closets, one bathroom, a kitchen, an outside balcony, a living room, and a dining room. The apartment is full of furniture already.

"Where did you even find this place, Outlaw?" said Six

"It used to belong to the ex-federal worker, who is renting the apartment as he stays in his new house outside of Gotham," said Dorothy

Six goes to one of the bedrooms and decides to go to sleep after a long day. On the other hand, Dorothy sat down on the dining room couch, and she pulled out her laptop.

"What did I get myself into," she thought as she looked at the time and date to be midnight and now Sunday. "This is going to be difficult to explain at school about living in another apartment without my dad. But I think I can keep this under wraps for now," Dorothy says as she turns the laptop on "time to see what jobs are there in Gotham and the country." Dorothy looks through different legal and illegal jobs on the web before she heads off to bed.

The next day Dorothy wakes up, she goes to the kitchen to see Six in a white shirt, blue boxer, and his Pip-boy while eating a box of sugar bombs with his bare hands.

"I see that you are making yourself at home, Six," said Dorothy

"Yep, and I took a shower that doesn't involve a slight chance of radiation," said Six taking a handful of cereal and eating it

"You do know there are bowls and spoons in the kitchen; you don't have to eat from the box that way?"

"Yeah, but it kinda became a habit of mine to eat cereal like this,"

"Huh, I see that you went shopping as well," Dorothy goes to the fridge and sees different types of food and drinks she has never seen before. Like some weird eggs, steaks of various sizes, fungs, and unusual bottles of sodas called "Nuka Cola," "what is this stuff?"

"Food from my earth I finally can store them in a working fridge,"

"Are they even edible?"

"Yeah, most.. of them,"

Dorothy looked at the inside of the fridge again and closed it "remind me to go grocery shopping for some actual food, Six,"

"Hey, you don't know what your missing out Outlaw death claw omelet is great,"

"Speaking of which, can tell me where did you come from exactly,"

"Later,"

"Later? why not now?"

"First of its long explanation on how I got here and second even longer about the world, I came from and third it's in the middle of the morning,"

"Fine, but can you at least tell me what it is like where you came from,"

"It's crazy and brutal to live in and survive in," Six said seriously.

"Oh,"

Six sighs, "anyway got me a job to do?"

"Have you ever done bounty hunting?"

"Yes, I bounty hunting a couple of times,"

"Good because there was a prison bus break two months back, and a couple of criminals are on the loose with some good money for them either alive or dead,"

"I'm listening,"

"The bounty I got you is worth about 10k."

"Great who the bounty,"

"Two one name Arnold Wesker and another Scarface two mobsters and I even found their location and their hiding out in a warehouse in the industrial part of Gotham," Dorothy grab her laptop from the dining room and shows Six the mug shots of a 34-year-old man with circular glasses and bald with a few remaining hairs on it. He is holding a sign that said, "Arnold Wesker," then Dorothy shows Six images of a shadow with the text "Scarface" under it.

"Good. I'll swing by there at night and get those two,"

"Then you will hand them over to Gotham police to get pay,"

"Got it,"

"Also, you should wear a mask or something to cover your face so that it would make it harder to find you,"

"I got no trouble of not getting caught,"

"All right then, if you excuse me, I have to freshen up and get me something to eat,"

"And I'll be here going through my stuff and I seeing the color Tv again,"

Dorothy shrugs and heads to the bathroom to do her morning routine as Six finishes his box of Sugar bombs.

(Song for the chapter Volbeat: Sad Man's Tongue)

Later at night, Six goes out to look for the two bounties that Dorothy set him up with early in the day. Six was wearing his courier duster and Ulysses mask. Six made his way to the warehouse without getting noticed by any bystanders. He came to the alleyway across the warehouse with two arm mobsters at the front.

"It's better if I go to the back of the warehouse to get in," Six thought he would sneak by the guard and reach to the back of the warehouse and sneak in.

Six sees the warehouse has many cars and four-armed mobsters; they walk around the warehouse, and Six takes cover behind a wooden crate.

"All I just have to find the two wanted mobsters in the place," Six thought, then he heard the backdoor opening, and there was one other mobster. "Oh, shit,"

The mobster pulled out a pistol and tried to shoot Six. Still, Six managed to grab the gun away from him, but the mobster managed to fire the firearm, alerting the other gangsters in the warehouse, and Six knocked the guard out.

"There goes the quiet way," Six thought. He goes to Pip-boy and undigitized the Trim-beam laser, and goes back to his cover.

The gangsters started to shoot at Six, and the Courier did some work by taking out two of the mobsters. He made it away from his cover to another cover behind a grey sedan.

"You morons better take care of whoever in my warehouse!" shouted a man with a strange Chicago accent from an above floor.

"And that's my bounty," Six thought as he shot two more of the thugs, and one of them turned to ashes.

One of the mobsters see his friend turn to ash "screw this; I'm not going to fight some guy with a fancy laser gun,"

"Same," said the other mobster comes up behind him and the two gangster runs out of the warehouse and Six comes out of his cover

"COWARDS!" scream Six bounty.

Six made his way up to the second floor of the warehouse switching from his Tri-beam to the Ranger Sequoia for some strange reason felt some weird vibe from the gun. Six come up to the second floor and see a man wearing a red vest, white-collar shirt, khaki pants, brown shoes, white socks, and circular glasses, panicking behind a desk.

Six recognize the men to be one of his bounties "Arnold get up time to go back to jail,"

"We're not going anywhere," Arnold gets up with a dummy dress like a 1920s gangster in a white suit and white with a scar over his left eye, and it was holding a small Tommy gun.

"What's with the dummy Arnold?"

"He does l-like to call dummy," said Arnold

"Oh yeah, what do I call him then,"

"You call me Scarface Dummy and you," the dummy hits Arnold on the side of his head, "don't talk to me again,"

"Yes, sir,"

"You can't be serious; a puppet mobster has a bounty," Six still has the gun pointing to Arnold. "Men, this is Davison and Antler all over again," he thought.

"I don't know who you are, you gasmask freak, but I'm thinking of making you into mincemeat for coming here and shooting up the place,"

"God, this is getting annoying; you are a dummy! Not a gangster,"

"Oh no," Arnold mutters.

"That tears it time to die, you bastard,"

Before Scarface could fire at Six goes into his VATS and shoots Scarface in the right eye, and the dummy flies off from Arnold's hands and falls to the first floor and hits the ground.

"No!" Arnold shouts as he tries to go to Scarface, only for Six to grab him by the collar and put the barrel of the gun between Arnold's eyes.

"Come with me, or you'll wish your that dummy because I'm getting sick of this," said Six, not having any of it

"O-okay, just don't hurt me,"

Six and Arnold go down the first floor. Arnold picks up Scarface, who is missing the bottom half and has a gunshot hole in his right eye.

"Lucky *coughs* shot," said Scarface

"I'm getting a headache from this bounty," Six thought, and then he sees a set of car keys on a hook, and he grabs on them to find the key belongs to a white 1970 dodge challenger.

Six had driven a car before when he was back in the wasteland while looking for Benny, where he met a guy who fixed up one of the old world cars, and he taught Six how to drive for exchange of bottle caps and a missile. Six still points the gun at Arnold as he gets him and his dummy into the car's back seat, and Six opens the large door. Six get into the muscle car and drive to the nearest police station on his Pip-boy. Once they got there, Six took his two bounties to the police front desk with a police officer behind it.

"Um can I help you, sir?" said the police officer

"Yes, I would like to get the bounty on him," said Six

The police officer looks behind to see Arnold poster and turns back "where the other guy,"

"You mean the dummy,"

"Yes,"

"Arnold,"

Arnold puts Scarface on the desk, and some of his wooden pieces are falling off.

"All right, then we'll book these two and give you your money,"

"I would appreciate that,"


	9. New ID

The next day in a Gotham high school classroom is Dorothy in her algebra 2 class finishing her class assignment. She is now waiting for the bell to ring for her to go to her fourth-period class. With nothing left to do as the teacher for the class was asleep at his desk. Her classmates either play video games on their phones or talking to each other. Dorothy gets on her phone to check her messages.

Dorothy thought of Six first bounty hunting jobs from last night. "I cannot believe he pulled it off so well, and he got paid. Six even got himself a car from that warehouse. Does he even have a driving license?" Dorothy realizes "he doesn't have one or even birth certificate, I gotta help him with that if he wants to buy things or even step in an airplane,"

Then Dorothy overhears her two of her classmates from behind her talking about the warehouse that Six was in last night.

"Have you seen the news," said classmate 1

"No, I haven't; why what happen this time in Gotham," said classmate 2

"Some guy with a laser gun took out some mobsters in a warehouse last night,"

"So, like an alien superhero?"

"Maybe it would be so cool to have an alien superhero in Gotham,"

"Dude, at all of the things does Gotham another superhero in town that would mean more bad guys show up,"

"Men, you are such a wimp,"

"Shut-up,"

Then the fourth-period bell rings, ending the two classmate's conversation, and Dorothy gets up from her desk and heads out of the door.

"Six as a superhero, please; I see him more as a vigilante or Anti-hero," Dorothy without looking while in her thoughts, she walked into another blonde teen.

The girl had long blonde hair, blue eyes, she was a bit shorter than Dorothy she had on a black jacket, light purple shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and purple shoes. When Dorothy walks into her, the girl drops her books.

"Sorry about that," said Dorothy helping the other teen picking up her book

"That's okay, it's an accident," said the girl as she got her books; and Dorothy's hands one of them back to her, and she took a good look at her "have I seen you before?"

"Maybe this school has tons of students, and we pass by each other once,"

The girl snaps her finger "Dorothy Smith from English class last year,"

"And I still don't know you?"

"Stephanie Brown,"

"Oh yeah, now I remember you're the girl who wrote an essay about the Great Gatsby," Dorothy.

"Yep, and I heard that you were a supergenius which now I think about it you never fail any of English test,"

"It wasn't that hard,"

"Your joking, right gives out the toughest test, and I pass the class with a low B,"

Dorothy shrugs her shoulder then the warning bell rings. "Looks we should head to class,"

"Okay, chat with you later," Stephanie goes to her class.

Dorothy walks to her class with one thought in her head "Stephanie is pretty cute, but I'm way out of her league and now about Six,"

Later on the day, Dorothy has gotten back to the apartment to find Six in the living room screwing in screws into his Pip-boy and next to an I-phone that is broken apart.

"Six, I'm home," said Dorothy

Six looks up from his Pip-boy, "Hey Outlaw, how was school?"

"Fine, what are you doing?"

"Upgrading my Pip-boy with the iPhone I bought from an electronics store makes it more useful," then Six put in the final screw the Pip-boy turns on, and Six puts the Pip-boy back on.

"Six, can you tell me where you came from now," Dorothy sit right across from Six

"Sure, I guess I can answer a few of your question,"

"All right, then is it like this world?"

"No, isn't anymore for the past millennium at least,"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, what I got from older people, terminals, and other things there was a great war between China and America for the remaining resources than when the war was over the nuclear bomb dropped ending most of the world and its nation,"

"Oh god, that horrible,"

"It is those bomb created the wasteland that used to be America,"

"Did you guys have any superheroes?"

"Nope,"

"Okay..um, how did you get to our world then?"

"I was helping some crazy scientist with their teleporter, and it teleported me to your world and making young again,"

"Wait, how old were you,"

"I was in my sixties, and now I'm back in my 20s,"

"Wow, these scientists must be brilliant and wise?"

"Smart yes, but they bit crazier and moronic over the years with making some mad invention you see in movies,"

"Huh,"

"Any more questions, Outlaw?"

"Yes, for you, is Six, your real name?"

"No, isn't,"

"Then what is it?"

"I don't remember my real name,"

"Why not?"

"Well, two bullets to the head would do that to you," Six said emotionless.

Dorothy was silent for the moment and said, "I'm sorry,"

"It's fine, and it is like you can give me a new name and past for me,"

"I can do that,"

For a few hours, Six was standing behind a blue screen with a camera putting him with Dorothy on the other side of it.

"What I'm I doing again?" said SIx

"Taking a few photos smile," said Dorothy, and Six smiles she takes the pictures "perfect,"

"What next,"

"I'm going to make you some fake ids, information, and birth certificate so that you actually exist in the world,"

"Huh, all right,"

"Now I can handle the rest of the harder stuff. Just give me a name you like, and I would put on your ids?"

Six thinks for a moment and comes with a perfect name "Ulysses Jericho,"

"Why that name?"

"It's from a friend who would love to see this world I thought to be good if he names live on,"

"Okay, then let me just work on your ID then you exist in this world,"

"by the way, since you know my name, what is your actual name, Outlaw?"

"Dorothy,"

"I peg you more of a Lisa,"

"Blame my parents for my name,"


	10. A Red hood and A Bat

On a rainy night in Gotham, a young red hair heroine named Batgirl moves across Gotham's rooftops on her latest night patrol. She stops on a roof to see a man in a black suit with a red tie with armed guards near him as he steps into a limousine with guards following him in a white SUV.

"Hm, it must be one of Black mask lieutenants with that much heat his guards packing," Batgirl thought as she went to another rooftop. "Ever since Jason got back in town, he has been going after Black mask, causing a lot of gunfights and bloodshed. I have no idea what Bruce is going to do in this situation. Hopefully, nothing too bad happens in Gotham,"

then Batgirl sees a thug on the sidewalk holding a switchblade moving in on a helpless old lady. "Whelp time to do my job," Batgirl goes down to the sidewalk to take care of the thug.

Far from Gotham's eastern side, the Courier is dragging a man with a blue suit and red shade glass by the collar from an illegal poker game.

"C'mon men, let me go. I can pay you a lot of money," said the men

"Shut up, B-Ray your bounty can do me well for the next few months," said Six

"Do you realize who I work for,"

"No, and I don't care,"

"I work for Black mask, and he is going to rip you apart once he found out that I'm in jail, you gas mask freak,"

"I don't think he cares about you enough if he just had one bodyguard with you in a poker game that you are losing badly,"

"Whatever, don't say I warn you when he gets his hands on you,"

"He if tries he'll be a pile of ashes now for the last shut up we're getting close to my car, and I'll be done dragging your ass,"

The two get into an alleyway where a shadowy figure looks down at Six and B-Ray. The figure goes through the darkness, then climbs down on a pole and jumps down to the end of the alleyway blocking Six and B-Ray.

"What is this now?" Six thought

B-Ray saw a flash of light bouncing off the figurehead to show a red helmet, and B-Ray started to panic "hey men get me out of here. I whether go jail than walk to that nut job," said B-Ray

"What the hell are you talking," said Six

"He's talking about me," said the figure who walks into the light that's on the roof to reveal himself. He is dressed in a grey, black jacket, red hoodie, a bulletproof chest piece with a red symbol on it, black pants, black combat boots, two gun holsters on his west with two desert eagles in them, black knee pads, and a red helmet.

"And let me guess your name is Red helmet," said Six. He smirks at his joke underneath his gas mask.

"No smartass, I'm the Red hood. What you got holding is my next target,"

"Please, I don't want to die," said B-Ray

"You should have not to join Black mask crew then B-Ray and you," Red hood points to Six. "I heard about a guy in a gas mask and trench coat doing bounty hunting jobs that must be you,"

"Yep, B-Ray is my next paycheck for the day,"

"I'll ask you once walk away now and leave B-Ray to me,"

"Sorry, as much I like to see this slimeball dead, but he worth a lot of alive for the information he got, so no, your not going to kill him today,"

The Red hood pulls out his one of his pistol "last chance bounty hunter, or you'll be added to my second body count,"

Six throws B-ray to a pile of trash and pulls out Pew-Pew, "and I thought this night wasn't going to be exciting,"

Then gunfight ensued between Six and Red hood as bullets and lasers were flying all over the alleyway. Six takes cover behind a dumpster, and Red hood takes protection behind an old car, and the two of them reload their weapons.

"Where the hell did you get that fancy ray gun!" Red hood shouted at Six

"From a dead man who had a lot of stars near him!" Six shouted back as he put in a battery into the ray gun

Red hood jumps on top of the car, uses a grappling hook to swing on top of a dumpster, and shoots at Six from up top Six rolls out of Red hood gunfire only got a graze on his shoulder. Six digitized Pew-Pew and then undigitized Dinner bell, he hit Red hood chest and knocked off the dumpster.

"Nothing beats a good old shotgun," said Six

"Did you kill him?" said B-Ray

"Not sure,"

Red hood jumps back off the ground onto his feet "no, you didn't," Red hood pulls out a couple of small balls and throws them near the Courier's feet.

"That best you got," said Six. Then he looks down to see the balls beeping "oh shit," Six moved out of the way as the balls exploded, causing one of the walls in the alleyway to have a massive hole.

The smoke filled the air. Six couldn't see anything until he got tackled by Red hood into the hole in the wall. The two ended up on the floor of a restaurant kitchen with the staff already running out. The red hood gets on top of Six, and he pulls out a large knife and tries to stab his head.

"You shouldn't have listened, but time to die, shithead," said Red hood.

Six quickly goes to his Pip-boy and undigitized another weapon that slips into his right hand, and Six claws Red hoods exposed chest that made a massive mark and got him off of Six.

Red hood get off of Six "what the hell is that,"

Six gets off and shows off his Deathclaw gauntlet "this is the Fist of the North Rawr ridicules name yes but can do major damage," Six grabs Dinnerbell off the floor and digitizes it. He turns to Red hood and gets into a fighting position "now let's see if that stupid helmet of yours protect you now,"

"Who is this guy, and where the hell did he is getting all these weapons," Red hood thought

Six and Red hood fight went out of the kitchen into the restaurant, with the customers already running outside because of the gunfight and the explosion. Red hood flips over a table and pulls out his gun again. At the same time, Six changed his weapon to Sleeptime and took cover behind a pillar, and both of them were ready to unload clips into each other. However, what they did not expect is the front of the restaurant window shatter, and the two turn to see the dark knight Batman who is not in a happy mood.

"Dammit, Bruce is here," Red hood thought.

"So that Bat-man I was expecting more bat then men," Six thought

"You two, this fight ends now," said Batman in a demanding tone

"For the record, I didn't start this fight helmet head over there did I'm just doing my job," said Six

"I don't care who starts this,"

"This between him and me Batman don't get in the way," said Red hood, who then points the gun at Batman

"Red hood don't," as Batman slowly goes to his utility belt.

"You know what? You two can fight this out. I got better things to do," said Six, undigitized a few Flashbangs and threw them in the air.

"Son of a bitch," said Redhood

They went off, causing Batman and Red hood blind and couldn't hear anything for a minute as Six made his escape from the two. He ended up back in the alleyway where B-Ray tried to escape from the scene, but Six knocked him out.

"Woah, what a night!" Six thought as he drags B-Ray to his car and he made his way to the nearest police station

A few hours later, back in the bat cave, Bruce takes off his mask and sits down near the Bat-computer, and he turns the computer and looks through Gotham and the world database. Barbara comes down from the cave stairs.

"How's your night going, Bruce?" said Barbara going up to him

"Eventful I found Jason fighting with a bounty hunter that came to Gotham last month," said Bruce

"Why were the two of them fighting in the first place?"

"From what gather they were fighting for one Black mask lieutenant that is now custody of Gotham police department from a couple of hours ago from the bounty hunter,"

"So who is this mysterious Bounty hunter?"

"No idea,"

"Well, that first for you in a long time,"

"He does fit the description of a young man in his 20s. He wears a gas mask, trench coat that had a spade with the number 21 on it, and he has a device on his left arm with a glove that attaches to it,"

"So what are you going to do now Bruce,"

"First I take care of Jason and Black Mask problem, then I'll deal with the new bounty hunter,"


	11. Royal Blood

Song for the chapter: Strung out-Calling

Three days later, in Star City, California, is a fancy hotel called "Atlantis Spring," the hotel is massive. It has many rooms, a parking garage, a dozen entertainment, and all day and night spa. Inside the hotel, the elevator is two superheroes known throughout the star city and most of the country. Green Arrow and Black Canary, who so happen to be in a long committed relationship for about two years and staying strong. The two heroes are on a mission from the Justice League of America to protect the Queen of Vlatava from a group of terrorists rumored to show up during the Queen U.S. visit.

"So arrow, what do you expect this mission going to be?" said Black Canary

"Either this going to be an uneventful night and the terrorist was just a rumor, or we have to fight a bunch of guys with tons of guns," said Green Arrow

"I think I may know why the terrorists would go after the queen of Vlatava,"

"Oh, do tell,"

"Remember, Count Vertigo?"

"How couldn't I the guy Vertigo powers give me headaches after our fights,"

"Well, Vertigo kept bragging that he has royal blood and he was not joking what found on him that ties him to this and he the uncle of the queen,"

Green Arrow had a shocked face. "Your kidding. He got the royal blood of Vlatava,"

"Yes, so he might pop up, so we have to be careful,"

"You don't have to tell me twice, my little birdy," Green Arrow smirked.

"Save that sweet talk after the mission," Black Canary smiles back.

The elevator stopped at the penthouse suite. The two heroes exited the elevator to see about four bodyguards in the Penthouse. One of the bodyguards sees the two heroes and lets them into the loft where the head bodyguards meet them.

"Black Canary and Green Arrow, wow, didn't expect you two to be here," said the head bodyguard

"Well, Star city is one of my homes," said Green Arrow

"And we're here to help protect the queen from the JLA," said Black Canary

"Great with you two and the other guy. The Queen is going to be safer," said the head bodyguard

"Other guy?"

"It would seem one of the consular members from Vlatava had hired a mercenary to help protect the princess,"

"Please don't be Deathstroke," Green Arrow thought and then said, "And where is this mercenary?"

"He supposes to be here any minute,"

Then another bodyguard comes up. The head bodyguard "sir, the mercenary is here,"

"Let him in,"

The three turns to see entering the Penthouse is Six wearing his NCR ranger combat armor with sunglasses and a Boomer hat who looks around the Penthouse and smiles.

"Men, this place is looked so expensive and fancy," Six thought

the head bodyguard goes up to Six "so you're the mercenary the Vlatava consular hired,"

"Yep, the name is Six, and I'm here to help,"

While the head bodyguard and Six talked to each other Black Canary and Green Arrow whispered, not letting anyone hear their conversation.

"Have you seen this guy before?" Green Arrow whisper

"No, but Barb did tell me that a bounty hunter has moved into Gotham, but," Black Canary whispered back.

"But what?"

"He is not wearing the clothes that Barb got from bruce expect for a strange device and glove on his left hand," Black Canary points to Six Pip-boy

"So, do you think we can trust him or not, and he is just here to kill the queen?"

"I think we can. Barba did say he has not hurt or kill anyone innocent in Gotham,"

"I bet Bruce is trying to find things on the bounty hunter right now,"

"Probably you know how he is when someone who is a hero or villain is in Gotham without his permission or knowledge,"

Green Arrow is about to whisper a joke about Batman when the Courier and the head bodyguard finish their conversation. Six approaches them.

"Looks like we're going to work together," said Six

"Seems like it," said Green Arrow

"So you guys are with JLA. Quick question, do you guys know Batman?"

"Yes, why?"

"Tell him I'm sorry about the flashbangs. I got the feeling him and the Redhood got history together that isn't sunshine and rainbows,"

"He's not wrong about that," thought Green Arrow

"Got a name we can call you?" said Black Canary

"I go by Six," said Six

"Six? That strange name does it mean something?" said Green Arrow

"Not really no," Six looked at Green Arrow up and down. "So, I'm guessing they call you a green arrow because you use a bow and arrows?"

"Yep,"

"The last time I saw someone using Bow and arrows in a fight, he got his arm ripped off by some bear,"

"Well, I'm not most people when it comes to archery," Green Arrow crossed his arm.

"Let see about that," then Six looks at Black Canary, "and why they call you Black Canary,"

"You'll see if there any danger coming to our way for the night," said Black Canary

"Okay then,"

Then head bodyguard approach the three "the queen would like to see you three,"

"My first time meeting an actual royal person," Six thought.

The Courier, Green Arrow, and Black Canary go to the main bedroom to meet the Queen when the bedroom door opens to see a twelve-year-old girl with long, light brown hair and green eyes. She is wearing a blue dress and white shoes.

Six is at a loss of words, "wait? the Queen is a kid; why did Outlaw tell me about this before I left?"

"My name is Perdita Vertigo. It is a pleasure to meet the three that are protecting me in my royal business," the Queen bowed down.

Green Arrow and Black Canary bow Six shrugs and bow as well until the Queen strengthens up.

"We're happy to protect you, Queen. We would not let anything happen to you," said Green Arrow

"I'm glad," said Perdita, who smile

As the afternoon turns to the night with no terrorist activity it has happened so far, Green Arrow and Black Canary take the outside Balcony on the lookout. Six took a break at the penthouse bar sitting on a barstool and drinking a bottle of Nuka Cola, where he saw the Queen coming up to him.

"Can I help you, queen," said Six, finishing sipping his soda

"What are you drinking?" said Perdita

"Nuka Cola,"

"Never heard of it?"

"Yeah, well, it's all the rage where I come from,"

The Queen sits on a barstool next to Six. "May I have some if you have any more?"

"Sure, kid," Six undigitized a cold Nuka Cola, not in front of the Queen, and handed it to her.

The Queen takes a sip of the soda "this taste wonderful,"

"That is what most people say about the soda," then Queen has a bit of a depressing look that Six notices. "I got something on your mind,"

"Yes, do you mind if you listen to me for a moment and give me a piece of advice,"

"Sure,"

"You see, I've been Queen for about a year now. I have gotten our country out of debt and back on its feet; however, I feel like I would make one big mistake that would put my country at risk and don't want to do that,"

"Well, take my advice. I have been a leader before. Sometimes you have to make a tough decision, but if you listen to people you trust, be smart, and have a heart, you can help benefit your country so does my advice help,"

Perdita smile "it did, thanks,"

"No problem, queen," Six smiles back, and they drink Nuka Cola.

To Black Canary and Green Arrow outside of the Penthouse looking down on the streets with binoculars.

"So far nothing," said Green Arrow.

"It seems the terrorist rumor is just a rumor," said Black Canary

Green Arrow then looks back at the street to see a bunch of SUV with the same gray paint job coming into the hotel parking garage "maybe not,"

Green Arrow and Black Canary get back into the Penthouse and inform Six and the bodyguards about the SUV.

"I'll take the queen back to her room," said the head bodyguard escorting the Queen to the main bedroom

"I'll handle the SUV's in the parking garage," said Six

"By yourself?" said Black Canary

"Yeah, I got this. I had to handle things far worse than, and you two can stay here if anything else pops up," said Six, who left before the two heroes could talk him out of it.

"I hope he can handle it, and it's not all talk," said Green Arrow

Right across from the hotel is a big building that a black helicopter is landing on the building helicopter pad. Coming out of the aircraft are a bunch of mercenaries. The last ones to go out of the helicopter is Count Vertigo and Malcolm Merlyn, who has a wicked grin.

"Time for the fun to being," said Malcolm Merlyn

"I agree," said Count Vertigo


	12. Royal Blood Part 2

Six made it to the second floor of the parking garage to see the SUVs parking at the garage's exit.

"Hm, it seems they are blocking the exit in case the queen and the bodyguard are trying to leave," Six thought, then look at his Pip-boy and smirk. "I can take care of that,"

The mercenaries got out of the SUVs. They are armed with assault rifles and heavy-duty body armor. Then the standout person coming out of the SUV is a large mercenary with a massive gun for an arm. This is KGbeast, who puts on his mask, ready for his latest job.

"Easiest payday of my life," said one of the mercenary

"You say it all we have to do for this job is to block the exist no one gets in or out," said the other mercenary

"Do not be cocky, all of you. Sometimes a plan can go wrong," said KGbeast with a thick Russian voice, and then he thought, "too many men for this job in my opinion,"

"Whatever we take on anything with these guns,"

Six undigitized Thump-thump he goes into cover and pops out to fire a grenade into one of the SUVs that explodes, causing the men to be shaken up. He fires another one into the SUVs that are blocking the exit.

"Oh my god, what the hell is going on," said one of the mercenaries.

"Shut up and stay calm just anything that moves," said KGbeast

Then the Courier changes Thump-thump to Laser RCW. He fires a massive amount of laser down on the mercenaries before they can even fight where the laser is coming from and shoot at it. Six managed to seriously wound or half-dead after using one clip, except one KGbeast managed to take cover and found where Six was taking cover.

"I will show this punk what a true weapon is, not that puny gun," KGbeast said to himself as he fires a laser from his gun arm that blows a hole Six cover, and he moves to a parked car.

"Okay, this got more interesting," Six thought as he reloaded his laser gun.

Back to Green Arrow and Black Canary, who see smoke coming from the parking garage up in the Penthouse.

"What in the world is he doing down there," said Black Canary

"Seems like he taking care of the terrorist down below," said Green Arrow

"I should I take a look," said one of the bodyguard

"No, not yet,"

Then two massive harpoons come breaking into the Penthouse window with many mercenaries coming and railing down into the Penthouse.

"We got company!" said Green arrow taking out one of his arrows

As soon as the mercenary came to the apartment Black Canary and Green arrow, they took on the mercenary with the bodyguard's help, not allowing them near the main bedroom. Green arrow uses one of his trick arrows to stick two mercenaries. Then Black Canary knocks some of the mercs out.

Green Arrow looks around to see there are no more mercenaries to fight. "I think we're clear," then an arrow with a small explosive on it "or not,"

"Everyone gets down," Black Canary shouted.

But it was too late as the explosive knocked everyone back, and Black Canary hit her head on the bookcase. Green arrow looked to see his girlfriend hurt.

"Dinah!" said Green arrow.

Then coming into the Penthouse is Merlyn. The two archers grabbed an arrow and aimed their bows at one another.

"Merlyn," said Green arrow in a venoms tone

"Arrow let's how you do in this duel without your pesky bird by your side," said Merlyn, who grins

Back to Six, he deals with the KGbeast laser destroying every cover he tries to take while he shoots back at the Russian assassin.

"Soon you'll be dead," said KGbeast as he fired a laser that hit the Courier hat and fell to the ground smoking and ruined.

"oh, that it's," Six thought as switches the laser gun to the All-American and uses his VATS he picks the gun arm and shoot at the barrel and then shot at KGbeast legs, making him fall to the ground

Six goes down to the ground floor of the parking garage and walks up to the mercenary.

"That was one of my favorite hats, you dick," Six kicks him in the ribs.

"ха к черту американская свинья (ha go to hell American pig)," said Kgbeast

"Have no idea what you say, but I think you insulted me," Six hit KGbeast in the forehead with the back of his gun, knocking him out. "I better get back to the Penthouse to see if everything is okay," Six heads to the elevator and back to the Penthouse.

Green Arrow and Merilyn have been shooting at each other at the Penthouse, causing many arrows to be stuck on the walls and the floor. Green Arrow took cover behind a flip couch, and he's next to his girlfriend and looks at his quiver to see he got two arrows left.

"Two arrows left. I better make them count," Green arrow thought.

"Your dead meat in the water Green Arrow and this queen will die tonight," said Merlyn

Then Penthouse door get kick open, and Six comes in "what about me," said Six

Merlyn shoots an arrow at Six, who dodges and shoots at Merlyn, and the bullet hits Merlyn in the leg. Green Arrow uses this chance to use his Boxing Glove arrow to stun Merilyn, and he falls to the ground.

"An arrow with a boxing glove on the other end of it," said Six

"Yep," said Green Arrow

"I think it's pretty cool,"

"See, and people told me it was ridiculous,"

"Nah, no is it the ridiculous weapon I got is a large soda sign that shock people,"

"I can't tell you're serious about that or not,"

Then the two felt dizziness and motion sickness; they fell to the ground, and they saw Count Vertigo, who was not pleased with the events that transferred.

"All of these men and two assassins cannot even take care of three people," said Vertigo, his hand near the two

Six tried to raise his gun and his VATs, but he couldn't even get an aim on him "great, just what I need," Six thought.

"But it doesn't matter once I kill that little bitch it'll be all worth it,"

"Not going happen," Count Vertigo turns around to see Black Canary,

She uses her Canary cry on Vertigo to get him on the ground and stop using his power, and she knocks him out.

"So that why they call you Black Canary," said Six getting up from the ground

"And now you know,"

"Are you okay," said Green Arrow.

"I'm fine, but I may need some ice on my head but for now, let's get law enforcement here,"

About a half-hour later, the cops and paramedics came to the hotel to take care of the mercenaries and three villains. Six, Green Arrow, and Black Canary are in an ambulance. A paramedic checks on Canary's head, then the Queen with another bodyguard approaches them.

"Thank you all for protecting me from my Uncle," said the queen

"In the days work your highness," said Green Arrow

"And here is a souvenir," said Six, pulling out a bottle of Nuka-cola and handing it to the Queen.

"We gotta go, Queen. The plane is leaving in a few hours," said the bodyguard

"Farwell," said the Queen as she waves goodbye

The Queen left, and once the paramedics cleared Black Canary, the Courier was about to go as well, but Green Arrow stopped him.

"I may know much about you, Six. Thanks for your help protecting the Queen," said Green arrow

"No problem besides I would not anything bad happen to that kid she will be a great queen," said Six

"So are we going to see you again, Six?" said Black Canary

"Probably when our paths cross again until then, see you two later," said Six leaving the two heroes as he walks away from the hotel.


	13. Update 3

I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, and there will be more adventures. Six goes on the Dc Universe that involves a talk with Nightwing, Six training Outlaw, and Six visiting Metropolis. Also, I've been coming up with another crossover with Fallout and Dc universe that involves four different Courier and their army in the Dc universe. That is all until next time see you all later.


	14. Back To Gotham

In Gotham City, Outlaw was in the living room on the couch with her laptop. She was looking through various websites from a bounty board to a video game website for upcoming video games in the fall.

"When the hell are the Devs going to give the release for the game already? I've been waiting for about a month," Outlaw thought as she kept surfing through the web.

While Outlaw focused on her laptop to notice Six coming into the apartment wearing Daniel's outfit, the Courier took this opportunity for a good scare. He goes behind while she was still looking at the laptop and yelled into her ear.

"Boo!"

This got Outlaw to scream and almost fall off the couch, and she sees Six laughing and grinning.

"Hello would have been better than yelling into my ear, asshole," said Outlaw

"Sorry, didn't want to waste a good opportunity, Dorothy," said Six taking a chair to sit down, "and nice to you again,"

Dorothy sighs and collects her cool again "you too, how was Star City Six?"

"It was both fun and crazy, Dorothy. I work with two Justice League members,"

"Who?"

"Green Arrow and Black Canary,"

"Ah, those two I swear they have the most on and off again relationship I seen on the news and gossips sight,"

"From there, I met the Queen of Vlatava sweet kid, and I even gave her some of my sodas,"

"So, where's the crazy part of your retelling Six?"

"About now, when I blow up a couple of SUVs, shoot a couple of mercenaries and guy with a laser gun then I met Count Vertigo got into his vertigo, and I found out what Black Canary power was,"

"that her powers high ear-piercing scream,"

"Yep, and at the end of the day, I learn a little more about his world than in the wasteland,"

"What did you learn?"

"That in this world has electric cars while in the old word they use nuclear power cars,"

"That doesn't seem smart at all with the radiation and possible chance the car would cause a nuclear explosion,"

"Hey, they thought nuclear power was the way for the future at those times," Six then mumble "jackasses,"

"Well, I'm glad that you're safe and you got paid,"

"Tons of money to last for a few months," Six undigitized a bottle of Sunset Sarsaparilla "Dorothy, how was Gotham while I'm gone,"

"More violent than usually with the Red hood fight against Black Mask seem to reach its boiling point,"

"How?"

"Well, from what I got from the news and the police reports is that the Red Hood stole a bunch of high-value cocaine, a bunch of guns, and Black Mask personal car. He blew them up a dock with a bunch of C4. last, he spray-painted a message for Black Mask,"

"That guy is pushing his luck,"

"Word is Black Mask is going to round up every one of his goons and other mob bosses that work for him to tear the city apart to kill the Red Hood,"

"And seeing how Batman seem to have a history with the Red Hood that not going to happen only for the situation to get more complicated,"

"Exactly, I suggest you stay in Six so that you won't get in the middle of this,"

"I could, or maybe I'm not,"

"Are you serious? What about the fact that you stop the Red Hood from killing B-Ray he might want some payback for that,"

"Outlaw, I handle far worse things than a douchebag wearing a glorified red helmet," Six yawns. He gets from his chair and throws away his root beer "now excuse, I'm going to a take nap now. I'll see you later," Six heads to his room and closes the door behind him.

"Sometimes I don't get him," Outlaw thought.

At the Batcave, Bruce works on the Batmobile, changing the tires and adding some oil sleek. Then he notices someone behind him, and he knows who he is.

"Hello Dick," said Bruce

"How did you it was me," said Nightwing

"I saw your reflection off of the batmobile,"

"Oh,"

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you could use an extra hand with Jason and his war against Black Mask,"

"I actually would since tomorrow when all hell broke loose if I don't stop Jason plan,"

"What is his plan?"

"He is going to try to kill Black Mask and all his associate at a meeting point, but there is one flaw to his plan,"

"That would be?"

"He didn't account for Black Mask hiring Bane as extra muscle," Bruce put on his cowl.

"Yeah, hell would break loose with all that you say,"

"That it's important for tonight we find information about Black Mask meeting point so we can stop to Jason plan,"

"All right, let's get going; I need to get some practice in," Dick notices on the Batcomputer mugshots of every criminal in Gotham. "So whom the other person are you looking for Bruce besides the meeting point,"

"I'm looking for a new bounty hunter that goes by the name Six that recently got in a fight with Jason over one of the black mask goons,"

"What have you got so far?"

"From what I gather and some information Black Canary sent to me Six wore two clothing and one they including some armor and he wears a high-tech watch and about in his 20's,"

"A high-tech watch? wait a minute," Dick remembers a crime scene in Colorado of a guy with a strange watch stopping a robbery in a diner. "Did the guy have a scar on his forehead and wore sunglasses?"

"Sunglasses and an old school military hat when he was in Star city, but the scar is not sure about that, but why?"

"Because he could be the same person from a case in Colorado that I check out,"

"If there is a connection to this guy, I'll find it, but for now, it's time to head out," Batman opens the top to Batmobile, and he gets in.

As Night wing gets into the Batmobile, he thought "This is going to be long two days,"

At Six and Outlaw, apartment Six was having another strange dream while he was napping.

Six Dream

Six was at the age of 15-year-old wearing leather armor, and he was running and gunning for his life as he ran from a pack of fire geckos. Six uses a Chinese pistol to keep a quick shot in on the geckos, but it wasn't enough with them still chasing him.

Six kept saying to himself, "shit-shit-shit,"

Six then heard, "hit the deck!"

Six does drop to the ground, and someone shoots at the geckos. And Six looks behind to see a bunch of now-dead geckos, and Six looks up to see the old NCR ranger who used to live near his village, and he got a grayer beard holding a sniper rifle.

"You gotta be wiser and more precise with you bullets, kid," said the ranger

"Well, I remember that next time I go to a cave that you say there was nothing but radroaches," said Six getting up from the ground.

"I guess the geckos took care of them. Come on, let's go before a bunch of raiders come out of nowhere,"

"Right,"

Back in the real world, Six wakes up from his dream with some sweat on his forehead.

"All right, another dream with that NCR ranger guy. I got to figure out where these dreams were coming from?" Six thoughts.


	15. A chaotic night

Chapter for the song: Denzil Cury-Diet

On the next night, Nightwing stopped any Black mask gang activity with Batgirl and Robin's help. In contrast, Batman plans to stop the Red Hood from killing Black mask in a train yard north of Gotham. Throughout the night, Nightwing had to stop Black mask goons from burning down a club that Red hood took over and two shootouts. Nightwing stops on top of the rooftop to catch a breather before going on.

"Dang, did Black mask go all out for the night? At least things are slowing down," Nightwing thought.

Nightwing goes back on patrol until he sees a strange activity near an auto shop with two black-masked gangsters carrying a massive box toward a red van. Nightwing goes to investigate what they are doing. Nightwing goes up a storm drain than on top of the garage and blinds into the darkness. Nightwing pulls out a high-tech binocular to see and hear the gangster conversation.

"Men, what the hell is inside of this box?" said one of the Black mask gang member

"I will give you a hint it's something that shoots a thing that goes boom on impact," said the other Black mask gang member

"Woah, that firepower for one guy?"

"Black mask wants to get rid of the Red hood no matter the cost and helps just in case bats get in the way, no move this damn thing,"

"Time to make Bruce's situation a little easier," Nightwing thought.

Nightwing gets down from the rooftop and lands on the van before the two gangsters could react. Nightwing throws his two batons at the goons' faces to knock them out. Nightwing gets off the van roof to get his batons and then see four more Black mask gangsters coming out of the auto shop.

"All right, four more gangsters, I can take them on," Nightwing thought as he gets his guard up.

Then he felt a shocking pain in his back, and he turned around to see the Electrocutioner coming out of the van. His hand already had electricity around it, and he had a sick grin.

"Electrocutioner, what are you doing here? Are you working for the Black mask?"

"That right bird boy he paying me to hall his weapons to the meeting point in case of any trouble and seeing how Batman one-up me the last time we meet,"

"No, heard he knock you out in one minute,"

"And that's why I'm going to take my aggression out on you before I do my job,"

Nightwing fights Electrocutioner and four of Black mask gang members. The fight was going well for Nightwing. He kept his distance from the Electrocutioner and handled the four gang members. However, he gets overwhelmed as the two of the previous gang members get up, and Nightwing gets back up against the auto shop wall.

"Nowhere to run Nightwing. It's a shame Batman would see me stopping your heart," said Electrocutioner

Before the Electrocutioner could step to Nightwing, blue energy comes out of nowhere. It hits the Electrocutioner back, making him fall to the ground. Everyone looks across the roof to see the Courier wearing his duster and Ulysses gas mask holding YCS/186 still aiming through the barrel.

"All right, you six goons back away from the guy in the black tights and scram, or you'll end up like that big boy down on the floor!" Six shouted

"Oh yeah, I got a gun too," said one of Black mask gangster, pulling out a pistol

Six shoots the gangster in the arm, dropping his gun and making his arm crippled—the gangster screams in pain.

"Any more dumbasses like to try before I lose my patience," Six shouted back.

The gangsters looked at each other, and they ran from Nightwing, leaving the van behind.

"Thank god for lady luck," Nightwing thought.

The Courier put the gun behind his back, and he began to climb down until seeing climbing on top of the rooftop he was on.

"Now what?" Six thought

Six sees Nightwing getting on the rooftop and stops to see what he wants.

"Your Six right?" said Nightwing

"Yes, I am. I see my name is going around," said Six

"It has, and I got questions for you. and this is one of them. Why did you help me out back there?"

"It's the right thing to do, and I don't want some bad karma to come after me if I didn't help,"

"Okay, and here another. Were you the one that stopped that diner robbery in Denver two months ago?"

"Maybe that all I could say,"

"All right, this guy is going to be hard to figure out," Nightwing thought.

"Look, as much I like to play this question game, but I have to get back to business."

"The bounty hunting business,"

"Bingo,"

A massive explosion happens north of Gotham where Nightwing and Six could see, leaving both of them stunned.

"Bruce," Nightwing thought.

"Woah, I haven't seen that type of explosion in a long time," said Six

"I got to the trainyard, but Baraba and Damian are too far from me to help unless," Nightwing turns to Six.

"What?"

"I need your help,"

"I'm guessing it had to with the explosion,"

"Yes, Batman is in trouble, Red Hood and Black mask is involved,"

"I heard the news, and why should I help stop two people who want to kill each other,"

"That innocent people might get hurt if either one of them survives. Do you care about that?"

Six sighs, "You got me there, all right, I'll help," Six undigitized the energy rifle. "Where is Batman? Bluebird,"

"It's Nightwing, and we're going to the train yard,"

Six and Nightwing head toward the trainyard north of Gotham, where the two see flipped train cars, destroy vehicles, a bunch of unconscious gangsters and mob leaders. Bane without his venom down on the ground, moaning in pain.

Six walks up to him "this is Bane, huh look less muscley on his mug shots and the news,"

"That because he doesn't have his venom c'mon," said Nightwing

Nightwing and the Courier came across Red hood without his helmet and Batman with Black mask knockout against a train car.

"I knew he look like a douche without that helmet," said Six

"Here is the plan you stay here in case if there any more Black mask goons pop up or something else happens, and I'll handle Red Hood upfront and not kill him," said Night wing pulling out his batons.

"Why do I get the feeling that all three of you and other heroes in this city are personal with each other,"

"Six,"

"All right, no killing," Six sees Nightwing runs off and Six thought "or maybe not if you can't get the job done yourself,"

Red hood managed to use a hidden blade to stab Batman in the leg, making him fall to the ground, and Red hood pulled out a pistol.

"You should stay out of this Bruce, but you never learn," said Red hood

"Jason,"

"No more of your bullshit. If I had to put you out to gain control of this city, I will," before Red hood could pull the trigger, the pistol shot out of his hand.

Red hood and Batman looked to see Six holding La Longue Carabine in his hand; he then waves at Red hood.

"Boy, if only you were fast on the trigger Red hood," said Six

"Six," said Red hood venomously

"But you should watch your back,"

Red hood turns to see Nightwing with his baton turn stun as he hits him in the leg and back to make him stagger.

"Of course Bruce favorite comes into his rescue," said Red hood

"Just shut up," said Nightwing, hitting Red hood in the head, knocking him out, then helping Batman up from the ground "are you all right, Bruce?"

"I'm fine thanks, Dick," said Batman

"No problem," Nightwing then see Six was out of sight, " and Six is gone,"

"We'll worry about him later, but for now," Batman looks down at Red Hood, "we have our own problem to deal with,"


	16. Seeing more of the world

The next night helping Nightwing with the Red Hood situation, Six was back in the apartment with Outlaw thinking on a few things until he came up with one thing he got to do. Six went to Outlaw, who was washing the dishes.

"Dorothy, we need to talk," said Six

"About what Six?" said Dorothy

"I'm going to be leaving Gotham in a couple of days, Dorothy,"

Dorothy was taken aback. "Why Six,"

"For two reason one I'm sure enough if I stay here long enough, Batman would should up in this apartment out of nowhere and find out the truth about me,"

"And the second reason?"

"I want to see more of this crazy superhero and supervillain filled world at it fullest and see what type of crazy of adventure I get myself into,"

"Okay, the first reason I understand, but the second is a bit crazy Six,"

Six shrugs his shoulder, "most of my life is crazy. Nothing new there,"

"But can you do me a favor, and I'll give you a few things in return,"

"Dorothy, you don't have to give me something we're friends. I'll do your favor,"

"But I want to Six it would help you,"

"Fine, what's the favor, Dorothy?"

"Can you teach me how to fight like you?"

"Really? I thought you would be more strategist,"

"Six I live in Gotham City, the most dangerous city to live on earth where you can either get killed or mugged in a dark alleyway on a Tuesday night,"

"Good point,"

"And in return, I got you some set of normal clothes to help you walk around more with any people looking at you funny and a new car,"

"First off, what's wrong with the clothes I got, and what's wrong about my car?"

"Yeah, most of your clothes that don't have some armor on it scream you're out of a place where ever you go Six, and your car has been spotted by too many people that would trace back to you,"

"All right, you got another good point,"

"So, do we have a deal?"

"Yes, we do," Six and Dorothy shake hands.

For the next couple of days, Six taught Dorothy a couple of things before he left Gotham Six taught Dorothy how to shoot with a gun and a one-hand weapon. Dorothy learns about talking a way out of a situation if she doesn't want to fight. Then came unarmed combat where Six brought a punching bag to the apartment.

"All right, I'll teach you three things from the wasteland that would do damage to a person in a fight the unstoppable force, piercing strike, and last Superslam," said Six

"So what do I do first?" said Dorothy

"For now, hit the punching bag as hard as you can,"

Dorothy punched the punching bag, making it swing, "how was that?"

"Not bad, but you can do better. I show you," Six made a couple of punches that made the punch bag swing around the room.

"Woah,"

"Soon Dorothy, you'll be fighting like a scribe,"

"A what?"

"Sorry that my old friend Veronica said to me a long time ago,"

"Veronica, was she like an ex-girlfriend from your world?"

"No, she was gay, and heck, you kinda remind of her with your interest in advance technology expect you didn't ask for a dress,"

"Why would she want a dress?"

"Because she been wearing some crappy scribe clothes most of her life and a dress would be a great change of pace,"

"I would have like to met Veronica,"

"Yeah, she would have loved this world," Six let out a sad sigh "anyway, let's get back to work,"

Six trained Dorothy some more by helping her to make pierce and powerful punches. Six allowed Dorothy to hit him as hard as she can with Stimpak on standby in case. Six gets a nasty blow. By Friday, Six was ready to leave Gotham City, and Dorothy learned from Six training.

"Now you have to get up with this training almost every day when the next scumbag that tries to hurt you would be laying in a hospital bed for weeks," said Six

"Thanks, Six, and here you go," said Dorothy handing Six some set of clothes, even some shoes, and boots

"Woah, neat clothing all brand new and not a century old,"

"Well, try some of them on,"

"I will," Six goes to the bathroom and puts on some of the clothes he comes out wearing a blue and black letterman jacket, white t-shirt, blue jeans, brown leather belt, and black shoes.

"What do you think?"

"I can wear this,"

"Great, and one last thing," she hands him a set of car keys.

"I guess this is goodbye thanks for helping me out, Dorothy,"

"No problem if still want some jobs, I'll set you up and send it to you but promise me you come and visit,"

"I would," Dorothy gave Six a quick hug and told him his new car license plate number before he leaves the apartment.

Six get out of the apartment and find Dorothy's car in the back parking lot behind the apartment building. The vehicle is a custom Buick Grand national.

Six whistles "Outlaw sure knows her cars,"

Before he gets in the car, he feels someone watching him, and he turns around to see Batman a few feet away from him.

"Can I help you, mister?" said Six trying to sound innocent as he can

"I know it, you Six," said Batman

"No, my name is Ulysse Jericho. You must have got me confused with someone else,"

"Six, you still have your watch on you,"

Six looks down and sees how you can't exactly lie. He's way out of the situation; he decides to tell the truth, "all right, you got me. What do you want?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving Gotham City," Six grins. "I want to expand my horizon, is that problem,"

"No, is it,"

"Well, good now if you don't have anything else to say, I'm going,"

"Before you go Six, just you know I'll be a close eye on you,"

"And why's that?"

"Because you seem to come out of nowhere in the last few months with strange weapons and a watch, you might be a treat,"

"Okay, but I'll give you one piece of advice: try to do anything behind my back that I don't like or even screw with me. Then you're going to have a major problem with me then you think,"

"I'll take that into consideration,"

"Whatever, pal," Six got into his new car and drove off from the parking lot, and he drove his way out of Gotham.

Batman thought to himself, "See you again, Six," and he grappled to the nearest building and went on his nightly patrol.

Somewhere else in Atlanta's city, two figures in a dark room talked to each other with a map of the city.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" said figure 1

"I'm sure if the plan works soon, we'll take over the whole country with a stoppable army," said figure 2

"with a big monster,"

"And no one is going to stop us," figure 1 stabs a picture of the Justice League with a dagger through it.


	17. A Golden Hero

After about 20 days on the road seeing many cities and towns, Six arrived in Atlanta to stop by for the night and have a few drinks. Six checks into a nice motel and head down to a bar in the inner of the city. The Courier went to Paddy pub and saw a crowd of people looking at the bar Tv, and Six sent down at the bar and ordered himself a drink, and he asked the Bartender.

"What's up with everyone looking at the Tv?" said Six

"You don't know about the parade?" said Bartender handing Six his drink

" I came here this afternoon, so what is the parade about?"

"It's for the superhero Booster Gold who save the mayor from an assassination attempt," the bartender chuckled, "like he knew what's going to happen,"

"Hm," Six drinks his beer and looks at the tv.

There were thousands of people and reports surrounding the front steps of City Hall with the Mayor on the Podium speaking to the crowd on TV.

"If it weren't for this hero, I wouldn't be here to hand him the key of the city and the medal of honor," said the Mayor who picks up a gold medal "now give a warm applause to Booster gold,"

Then flying down to the Mayor was Booster gold flashing a smile for the camera and the people who cheered his name, and a little gold robot flew down next to him. The Mayor and Booster gold shake hands, then the Mayor hands Booster the gold medal then the key to the city.

"Now do you have a few words to say to the people of Atlanta, Georgia," said the mayor

"I centrally do," Booster gold go to the Podium and comes up to the mic "city of Atlanta, it's a pleasure to be here and save your lovely mayor from a heartless assassin, but it's a daily grind for a hero, and thank you for all of you, people, kind words and remember the hashtag Booster gold,"

The crowd cheers and chants Booster's gold name as he flies in the air with the little robot following, and as he high fives the people in the crowd and flies off. Back in the bar, Six finishes his drink, and the Bartender tells six.

"What a guy,"

"Yep, seem like a good guy," said Six, who then thought "in the opposite world," rolling his eyes.

"Anything else I can get you, mister,"

"Another drink and peanuts,"

Six drinks, a couple of beers, and munched on peanuts. Six walks out of the bar and heads back to his motel. Then he notices a black hood guy near a maintenance hole, and Six sees that he had a bag around his shoulder. Then the hood guy opens the maintenance hole, jumps down the sewer, and out of curiosity, Six goes near the open maintenance hole.

"Either that some weird guy who lives in the sewer or something up," Six thought and thinks about it "whelp can't be too careful,"

Six goes to his Pip-boy and is equipped with his Gecko-backed leather armor; then, he goes down to the sewer.

Six sniffs the air in the sewer. "Okay, this smell pretty bad, and I thought dead bodies of feral ghouls was the worst smell," Six thought as he equipped Rebreather "ah, much better,"

Six fellows the men around the sewer system as Six tries not to let the hooded guy know he's following him. Then the men stop at a dead-end of the sewer, but there was a strange marking on the walls, and the men go into his bag to pull out a C4 and place it on the wall, then he takes another out.

"Hm, that can't be good, better stop him before something bad happens," Six thought as he went to his Pip-boy and undigitized Mf Hyperbreeder Alpha (GRA). Six shots near the men's feet to get his attention. "Yeah, you better drop the bag in less than 30 seconds, or you'll be ash,"

The men look at Six and then look up at the utility hole that was a bit open and a ladder underneath the maintenance hole. The men quickly climb up and the ladder. Six shots at him, hitting his ankle, but then men pull out a pistol and shoot back at Six, who take cover behind a corner. The men reach the maintenance hole and go topside. Six fellows, him as both of them, were now in an alleyway. The men try to slowly limp away from Six as he aims at the men's head. However, then Booster gold and his robot fly down in front of the hood guy, making him fall to the ground, and a bunch of C4 falls out of the bag.

"See, I told you I could make it Skeets," said Booster gold picking up the men

"If hadn't been trying to ask out Fire, we could come when he was getting in the sewer," said Skeets

"I think she is warming up to me," then Booster gold looks to see Six, and he whispered to Skeets, "who the guy in the weird mask,"

"I have no idea he doesn't show up on my database from the headlines," Skeets whispered back.

"I got this," Booster gold turns his attention to Six. "I see a new vigilante trying to make a difference in the world I'm I right,"

"Sure, let's go with that," said Six

"If you like, I got a book on being a hero on Amazon for 14 dollars, and it's worth the money,"

"Yeah, no thanks,"

"Got a name?"

"Courier Six,"

"Courier Six? What type of name is that,"

"And what type of hero name themselves Booster gold," Six put his gun in a holster

"I didn't pick that name anyway. I'll be taking this bomber to the authority,"

"And how did you know he's a bomber,"

"I know all; it's my power,"

"Oh yeah, what's my actual name then?" Six cross his arms

"Skeet?"

"Still nothing," said Skeet

"I don't have time for this," Booster gold while holding the bomber, and Skeets fly off.

"There is still a C4 in the sewer, Jackass!" Six shouted

Six walks out of the alleyway, then suddenly an explosion rumbles the ground. Strange green lizard creatures that resemble Komodo dragons come out of the street and start attacking people. Six pulls out his ray gun and begins to shoot at the lizard people, turning them to ashes and helping people safety.

"Jesus, this is not what I was expecting tonight," Six thought as he hit a headshot of the lizard creature.

Then a flash of light happens behind him, and he turns around to see Booster Gold, Skeets, and Vixen.

"Six. I'm glad I came here just in time," said Booster gold

"Didn't you fly off an hour ago?" said Six

"No time to explain we need your help to stop these Lizardmen from taking over the city,"

"And who she?" Six points at Vixen.

"That's Vixen, my fellow JLA member,"

"Listen, Six, I can tell you don't like Booster, but we do need your help on this," said Vixen

Six looks at lizardmen running rampant in the streets. "Okay, I'll help,"

"Good now time to head toward to a down UFO," said Booster Gold

"What?"


	18. UFO and More Lizards

Courier six, Vixen, Booster Gold, and Skeet are making their way to the down UFO by going back down the sewers where most of the lizardmen came from. They had to fight through only for a short break where the wave of lizardmen had stopped Booster gold asks Six.

"So where did you learn to shoot like that?" said Booster gold

"I learn from watching too much television and action movies as a kid," said Six sarcastically.

"I'm serious,"

"And my real and serious answer is none of your business,"

"Why do I even care where he learns to shoot?" said Vixen getting some scale off her glove

"I'm just curious as all with him popping up in a couple of places," said Booster gold

"That because usually, I show up to a situation where I'm the right men for the wrong time," said Six, who then see his laser pistol recharge

"Let's get an important task at hand, and that is the down UFO," said Vixen

"Yes, please,"

"All right, most of these lizard alien came from the UFO, and someone set them free and let loose to the city," said Booster gold

"And how do you know this?"

"Um, Skeet scan the alien brain and got the knowledge of the UFO from it,"

"Yes, and we're just a few miles away from it," said Skeet

"That sounds shady. Something up with this guy," Six thought, then he asks Vixen, "so how did he rope you into this,"

"I was near the city, and Booster Gold came to me about the city about to be attacked. At first, I didn't believe him and then happened, so I had to help," said Vixen

"Huh, doesn't this seem weird to you?"

"Hey, I've been a superhero for years. Something like this doesn't surprise me anymore," then Vixen shrugs and keeps walking.

The four made their way into the sewer as they reached a massive tunnel and went through it, only getting stopped by a large Lizardmen with a large pipe in his hands.

"Oh boy," said Skeet

The large Lizardmen swings his pipe at the heroes, and they dodge the swinging pipe, Six shoots at the Lizardmen, but it barely makes a dent to it, and the alien kicks him in the stomach and falls back. Then Vixen leaps in the air like a frog and punches the lizard as hard as a bull elephant making the alien stagger. Booster Gold makes a couple of energy blasts at the Lizard Man's face. The alien is still standing.

"How is this thing still standing?" said Booster Gold

"Not for long," Booster Gold turned to see Six with a Shoulder mounted machine gun and had a smirk on his face.

Six unload on the large Lizardmen and managed to get the creature down but not dead and moaning in pain "not so tough now are you,"

"Where did you get that gun? And where did it come from? I never saw any gun like that?" said Vixen.

Six points to his Pip-boy, "this fine dingy tech," Six walks over the alien and turn back to Booster Gold, Skeeter, and Vixen, "come on, let finished this thing,"

"Thank god I went back in time to recruit him. Maybe half of the city won't explode," Booster Gold thought.

The four heroes make their way to the end of the tunnel that leads to a riverbank that has the down UFO and a self-made throne in front of it. A human man is sitting on it with the Lizardmen crowd around the men. The men wore tattered clothing that used to be lab assistant clothes. However, the men's main standout was a silver and yellow circular head device that looks like a crown, and it sets on his head.

"What is going on here," said Vixen

"It seems that guy with the weird crown is in charge," said Six

"And probably the one who started this,"

"So, what do you want to do?"

"We need to be smart about this and," Vixen gets cutoff by Booster Gold and Skeeter flying off and floats in front of the men, "and not do anything stupid," Vixen then groans.

"So your the one causing this carnage," said Booster Gold

"And who are you?" said the men

"I'm Booster Gold, you know, the famous hero and the member of Justice League,"

"Oh yes, the Justice League,"

"Yes, I'm with the Justice League surrender now,"

"Peacefully," said Skeet

"How about no, and that's why I got this guy to handle any superhero," the man snapped his finger.

Then coming out of the ship was Codename: Assassin with a minigun.

"I'm going to enjoy this," said Codename: Assassin

"I hope this time goes better before I went back," Booster Gold thought.

Then Someone fired a gun, and Codename: Assassin dropped his minigun as his hands were shot.

"Shit, where did it come from," said Codename: Assassin

Booster Gold looks back to see Six with the Ratslayer; Vixen leaps in the air and slams down on the ground knocking some of the Lizardmen down on the ground.

"My subject killed these heroes!" said the men who try to escape but Booster stop in his way

Six comes out of the tunnel and helps Vixen take down the Lizardmen, and the two take all of them down with ease, then Skeeter gets Booster Gold's attention.

"We should take care of the bomb," said Skeeter

"Your right," said Booster Gold.

"How did you know about the bomb," said the men

"It's a secret,"

Booster gold goes into the UFO and grabs a large bomb device, then flies to space for a moment and chuck into the sun, destroying the bomb. Booster gold comes back down to earth, with the two villains being watched by Six and Vixen.

"Well, look what Idiot come back down to earth," said Six

"What were you thinking going head-on like that," said Vixen.

"I had a plan, and I knew the two of you would take down those Lizardmen,"

"Which were getting controlled by this device on this guy's head," said Six holding the crown.

"It all so perfect," said the men

"And who are you, and why did you do all of this?"

"My name is Alex Wesley, and I wanted revenge on the Justice League,"

"For what?" said Vixen

"For ruining my life for years I work with Lex Corps, and I had a good life until Lex wanted me and a couple of other scientists to build a device to destroy Superman, and of course you heroes stopped him, and everyone involved with project got the ax and sent to jail,"

"I don't see how the UFO come to this?" said Six

"I'm getting to that after jail. I've come to Atlanta for a job search, but I discovered this spaceship, and the creatures inhabited the ship,"

"Then you built the device to control then hire a mercenary in case someone finds out and wanted to use the creature to take revenge on the Justice League, am I right?" said Booster Gold

"Yes,"

"Whelp seeing how the day is saved. I'll be on my way out now," said Six digitize his Ratslayer

"Don't want you to want to stay for the cameras," said Booster Gold

"No," Six started to walk back to the tunnel.

"I'll help you to get these two to the police," said Vixen

"Thanks," Booster Gold then thought, "we'll meet again, Six, and when we do, I hope you get some of your memories back,"


	19. Relaxing in Texas

Filler chapter

After getting out, Atlanta Courier six drove to Waco, Texas, and kept a low profile. Six rented a hotel room and went out on the town to relax for a moment.

"Ah, this is Texas is like without the Raiders or mutants popping out of nowhere to kill someone," Six thought.

Then the Courier comes across a county fair full of rides, food vendors, attractions, and tons of people coming in and out of the festival. Six decides to check out the fair for himself with nothing else to do, plus there's no danger around the town, making it pretty safe. Six goes into the fair and takes a look around.

Six looks at a rollercoaster going around, "huh, that's what an actual roller coaster works and looks like," Six thought as he remembered the one in Primm.

Nex the Courier goes to a game area with many children or adults playing carny games like Whack-A-Mole, Skee ball, balloon dart, and ring toss. Six then sees a kid around twelve years old having trouble with the shooting gallery. The kid kept missing ducks and not getting any tickets, so Six decided to help him out.

"Let me show you how's it done, kid," said Six as the kid gives Six the Daisy BB gun

Six starts to shoot down the ducks with ease, not using his VATs and making a new record in the shooting gallery.

"Woah, mister, that was awesome. You were like a cowboy using that BB gun," said Kid

"It's no problem, kid. I had much practice, and now you can get your prizes," said Six putting the gun down and walks with the kid picked the prize he wanted

Then Six tried some carny food, and he tried his first corndog, cotton candy, popcorn that wasn't 1000 years old, caramel apple, and chile fries. Six sat down on a bench to let his stomach digest all of the food he just had eaten and looked up at the night sky for a moment, not before someone sat beside him. He looks to see a blonde woman in her year 40's wearing a police uniform and cowboy hat.

"Can I help you, officer," said Six

"Oh, it's nothing, young men. I" m just resting after walking all-day plus taking duty for this excellent fair. You can see why," said the cop

"Yeah, I can see that the fair is pretty good,"

"Is this your first time coming to the fair?"

"Yeah, where I'm from, there is nothing like this,"

"Glad you're enjoying this town fair. I'm just glad there no crazy villains or any invasion happening right now lords now people in this country or this world can take,"

"But at least there superpower people to protect us,"

"I guess, but where do you come from?"

"Las Vegas,"

"Ah, Sin city. I've been to Vegas before got so drunk that I end up sleeping in the hotel lobby coach in the middle of the night,"

"That what happens most in Vegas many crazy things can happen to one person, and all it takes is one gamble,"

"Sounds like you have had that experience,"

"You could say that,"

The cop gets up "well. I got to get back to my duty. It's has been nice chatting you kid,"

"Yeah, you too, officer,"

Six then goes back to the hotel and heads for the night. When Six gets back to his room, he turns on the Tv, and undigitized Sunset Sarsaparilla pours it into a cup and puts some ice in it, and watch Tv. Six flips through some channels until he stops at the news on the lizardmen's attack in Atlanta.

"The attack was caused by an ex-scientist who controlled the aliens into attacking the city but luckily Justice League members Booster Gold and Vixen took care of the mad scientists and his compliance Codename Assassin," said the News anchor

"At least those two didn't put out my name for the news," Six thought as he sipped his soda.

"In other news, the presidential election is coming, and a very controversial candidate is Lex Luther who promises that he change his way and hold no grudge to the man of steel anymore, but let's see how long it lasts,"

"Huh, Lex reminds of Mr. House expect he's not in some machine that keeps him alive, and I get the feeling Luther going to do something outrageous just hope for his sake he doesn't run into me with a golf club in my hand,"

After he finishes watching Tv and his soda, Six turns in for the night and goes to bed. The next morning Six gets up and get's a message from Outlaw on his phone, and he checks out the message. "Six. I found a job that you might want to look at. It pays a lot. Just text me if you like to look at it and where it is,"

"I might as well. I haven't done any paying job since leaving Gotham, and who says you can't have enough money," Six thought as he texts Outlaw back about the job.


	20. Blackbeard Sword

Song for the chapter: Hail the sun-Human Target practice

Courier six took a flight to Seattle, Washington, for the next job, which is to deliver a sword to a woman who is giving the blade to her father as a birthday gift. Courier put on his Joshua Graham's armor and sunglasses, and he went to the antique sword shop in the west end of the city. The sun was setting, and Six arrived at the ancient shop with a colorful appreciation with Samurai and Knights armor in the display window. The store Neon sign "Lee Swords of The Century."

"All right, this is the place to do what I do best-delivering packages to strangers," Six thought as he entered the store.

Six see the inside of the store with many of the swords is on the wall and a couple of furniture. Six then saw an older man in a yellow and red tracksuit, wearing a Seattle seahawk hat. He is sitting behind the counter, looking at a magazine full of vacation spots in the Pacifica islands and Caribbean islands.

Six goes up to the counter and asks the old men, "Hey, are you the owner of the store?"

"Yes, I am, and are you the guy to pick up the sword,"

"Yep,"

"Follow me in the back of the store, and I'll take you there,"

Six fellows the older men to the back of the store full of boxes and empty sword cases. The older man crabs a gift wrap sword case from the top shelf.

"So that sword?" said Six

"Yes, it's a special sword, and the daughter pays much good money for this,"

"What is so special about this sword?"

"This sword was owned by Edward Teach aka Blackbeard, the pirate,"

"Hm, but still there is another question why don't they use FedEx or other shipping company,"

"That what I say, but the client told me that another person wants this sword and do anything to get it,"

"Huh,"

"Eh, don't worry about it. I'm sure she is just paranoid about this being that this sword is her father birthday gift," the older man hands Six the gift "the address on the bottom, and it's a bit long way there I suggest take the subway,"

"Thanks for the advice,"

Six leaves the sword shop and heads toward a stopped cab next to a coffee shop, and he knocks on the driver's side window, and the cab driver rolls down the window.

"Hey, are you on the clock?" said Six

"Yeah, just finish my coffee break; where do you want to go?"

"To the nearest subway,"

"All right, just get in the black..." then the taxi cab driver gets shot in the head.

Six looks to see many armed mercenaries on top of the rooftop, and then they begin to shoot at him, and the Courier ducks down against the cab.

"Seriously, why can't I deliver one god damn package without someone or people trying to kill me," Six undigitized Christine's CoS silencer rifle and shoots at the mercenaries on the rooftop, killing two of them.

Six then looked to see a door open in an alleyway, and Six took his chances; he ran toward the door and got inside the building.

Back to the mercenaries, one of them goes to his walkie-talkie and speaks into it "the men still has the sword,"

"Where is he now?" said the other person on the other end of the walkie-talkie

"He went into a.." the mercenary look at the building Six went into "he in a laundromat,"

"Just kill him and get the sword undamaged,"

"Got it," the mercenary put away the walkie-talkie and told the other men on the roof, "all right boy, time to get us a sword,"

Back to the Courier, who goes through a laundromat, passing by people who were doing their laundry. Six gets out of the laundromat and sees a person getting out of an old mustang with the keys still inside.

Six gets in the car.

The owner of the car turns around "hey, wait they hell are you doing,"

"Sorry pal, I'm getting shot at," said Six, who drives off

The Courier drives fast down the road and then looks back at the address on the case and looks at his Pip-boy.

"Just a couple miles left to go, and at this point, why do I need to go to the subway," Six thought

Then two Chevy Malibu drove up to Six. The mercenaries came out of the window and shot at Six, who undigitized That Gun Six shot back at the mercenaries. Then Six shot out of one of the mercenaries' tires, and it drove into a parked van. Six cars start to breakdown due to the mercenary shooting Six made a u-turn through an opposite lane and lost the mercenaries. The Courier car finally broke down ironically near Subway station.

"You gotta fucking kidding me," Six thought as he gets out of the car with the sword still at hand.

Six go into the subway station passing through subway security and turnstile. Six made it onto a subway train right before it closed, and Six took a breather.

"You look like you're having a tough day?" Six turns to see a homeless man eating a hotdog

"You can say that," said Six digitizing That Gun and the sniper rifle then undigitized Ranger Sequoia,"

"Um, are you on the run or something?"

"No doing my job, which.." Six looks to see on his Pip-boy to see he was getting closer to the client house in a few minutes "is about to be over,"

When the Subway train stops at another station, Six gets out and quickly heads back out on the street to see no mercenaries at sight. However, before Six takes another step, a figure flies down in front of him, and Six is confused about what he is seeing.

"This night can't be any stranger than this," Six thought as Six was facing Killer Moth.

"So you're the one that the mercenaries are having trouble trying to kill? What a joke," said Killer Moth

"And who are you the colorful fly,"

"No, I am the Killer Moth, and you better give up the sword, or you'll turn into an acid,"

"How about.." Six quickly shoot at Killer Moth, shooting at his knee, his right arm, and his stomach "no, now excuse me, I'm going to finish my job as for you, Killer Moth," Six hears a cop siren coming toward them "your going to deal with the cops," Six leaves the scene

Six made it to the client's house that was near the beaches. Six goes up to the front door and rings the doorbell, and the door opens up to see a tall and muscular redhead woman in a white shirt and green basketball shorts.

"Can I help you," said the women

"Yes, are you.." Six looks at the name on the sword case, "Miss Savage?"

"Honey, I think your gift for your dad is here," the women shout out.

Then coming to the front door near the redhead women was a Scandal Savage dress in a black tank top and grey sweatpants.

"What took you so long enough to get here?" said Scandal

"I'm sorry it took longer than expected, but when you got a bunch of armed thugs and a guy calling himself Killer Moth trying to kill you, the delivery is gonna take a while," said Six, who hands Scandal the package

"Is it damaged?"

"Luckily no,"

"Well, good, sorry about the trouble you went thought, but I did tell the shop owner that the other buyer would do anything for that sword,"

"No shit can I get pay now,"

"I'll wire the money to your account but may ask your name?"

"Courier Six now if that's all I'm gonna find somewhere to sleep this night off,"

"No, you can go,"

Six leaves the house's front porch, and the redhead women and Scandle close the door behind them.

"Well, that guy was interesting," said the women

"He was, but it seems he can handle himself, and that could be useful," said Scandal

"Yeah, but not as strong as me," the redhead flexes her left arm.

"A course not Knockout," Scandal kisses Knockout on the check "now let's get ready for bed and meet with my father tomorrow for his birthday,"

"I'm sure he can wait. He is immortal,"

"Yeah, but he can be impatient," and the two went off to bed.


	21. Vegas

Song for the chapter: Panic at the Disco-Vegas

After his adventure in Seattle, Six took the flight back to Texas, got back to his car, and hit the road again. After passing by states like New Mexico and Arizona, Six arrived in Las Vegas, Nevada, or for him, New Vegas. He parked his car in the parking garage he put on the clothes Dorothy bought for him and looked around the Sin city that backs into this world. He was in charge, but now he is merely a tourist and sees how more prominent and longer the strip is now in this world.

"Men wouldn't have dreamed how this place changed so much in those pre-war days of his," Six thought.

Then the Courier looks at the Lucky 38 casino, but now it's just called Space needle. He goes up to the top of the needle and takes a good view of the city down below, with some of his memories, both good and bad, rush into his head.

"Just think I could be still in that swallow grave and not experience this moment that rarely people in the Mojave wasteland could experience," Six thought.

After that, Six leaves the space needle and heads to the nearest casino called "The Golden Palace." Six sits down at a bar and drinks while thinking about whether he can try his luck at the slot machines until a woman sits down next to him and catches his attention.

Next Day

The Courier wakes up when the sunlight hits his eyes and sits up. He looks around to see that he is in a hotel room and his clothes mix with a red dress and black heels are on the ground near the bed and that he was in his boxer and then a killer hangover comes to him.

Six groans then thought, "men, what the hell happened last night?" Six then goes to his Pip-boy to get some Med X to get rid of the hangover. Then he starts to remember what happened last night "let see, I came to The Golden Palace and got a drink then I met a woman,"

Then coming out of the bathroom was a beautiful redhead woman with emerald green eyes wearing a bathrobe and smiles to see Six has woken up.

"Well, who woke up? How was your sleep, Six," said the woman who sat next to Six.

"I slept fine," said Six

"Really, after the night we had last night, I thought you or I would have been sleeping until noon,"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I don't exactly remember what happened last night," then Six thought, "it's not like the first time for me to not remember things in this town,"

"Aw, I guess I have to tell you the wonderful time we had, but I want to know, do you know my name?"

Then Six try to remember her name, and luckily he does and smiles back to the women "Roxy, Roxy Rocket,"

"There you go now, I want to look at your scars, but you have to get dressed and meet me down in the hotel dining room for some breakfast, and we'll talk," Roxy grab some clothes from the closest and change in the bathroom.

Six signs and thought, "what did I get myself into,"

Six put on some clothes, came to the hotel dining room, sat at a table near a window, and got some bacon. Then Six spots Roxy wearing a white tee-shirt, blue jeans, and black boots, and she sees Six and goes to his table then sits right across from him.

"So Six, how did you get those interesting scars of your?" said Roxy

"That for another time, and it's a long story," said Six taking a bite out of his bacon

"That I can wait for," Roxy then took one of the Courier Bacon off his plate. "Now you want to know what happened last night,"

"Yes, I would,"

"Well, it started when I sat next to you…"

Flashback

Six looks at Roxy, and he would admit that he can't take his eyes off of her and that she is gorgeous.

"Mind if I sit here," said Roxy

"Sure by all means," said Six

Roxy then orders a drink and looks back at Six then thinks, "he looks like a cutie. Let see what this guy is about," then ask "so what your name,"

"My name is Ulysses or Courier Six to most,"

"Why the name Courier Six? Are there five other mailmen?"

"No, it's just a name I used to call by and go by,"

"Hm, so why are you here in Vegas?"

"Actually, I used to live here,"

"Really,"

"Yep, I had tons of adventures and done a lot of odd jobs here and meet a couple of good friends,"

"And where are friends now,"

"They're not here anymore," Six then took a swig of his drink and ordered another, "what about you? Why you here in Sin City,"

"I came here to let just say in this conversation thrills and getting some money,"

"Ah, almost everyone came here to do that,"

"Well, I'm not most people,"

"I could tell by your eyes which are beautiful by the way,"

"Well, aren't you a charmer? Tell me what the wildest thing you have done,"

"I can retell many stories about the things I have done, but the wildest thing I have done is dodging oncoming artillery on foot to get into the base,"

"Like in a military mission?"

"Something like that,"

Roxy got mildly impressed by what Six said. She and Six kept talking and having a good time with each other until a guy in a cowboy hat came up beside Roxy.

"Hey there beauty, how's it going?" said the cowboy

"Well, I'm trying to have a conversation here," said Roxy

The cowboy looks at Six and laughs a bit "please, you can do way better than his chump and that better is me,"

"I don't know about that. You look like you be into more for your cousin than actual women," said Six making Roxy laugh

"Oh, look here; we got a comedian over here. Do you know who I am,"

"No, and I don't care,"

"I am Vincent Hill, the son of the person who owns this casino, and I'll have you kick out of here in less than 30 seconds,"

"Wow, I'm so scared I'm shaking in my shoes," Six said sarcastically.

"Whatever, I'll deal with you later, and for you hottie," Vincent smack Roxy ass, "we can have fun in the Casino Penthouse,"

Roxy frowns, "now how about this," Roxy punches Vincent in the nose, making him fall back to the ground.

"Nice punch," said Six

"Thanks," Roxy looks down at Vincent "creep,"

Then Six see a couple of guards for the casino come running in "looks we got company,"

Roxy sees what Six is looking at. "I guess it's time to go. Do you want to come,"

Six smirks "of course,"

Six and Roxy go to leave the casino, but a couple of casino security blocks the door.

"You two aren't leaving here after what you did to the boss son,"

"Please, that creep deserves it," said Roxy

"That doesn't matter,"

The security guard tries to grab Roxy, but Six punches the guard in the place. A fight breaks out between the two fights against the casino security guards. Roxy and Six managed to hold on until more came, led by Vincent.

"This is just getting annoying," said Roxy

"I think I got something to end this," said Six, who undigitized Pushy and he punches Vincent causing Vincent to stumble back and collide with the security guard making all go down on the floor

"Well, aren't you full of surprise,"

"I know. Let's get out of here,"

Six and Roxy run out of the casino. Roxy grabs a motorcycle and starts it up, and Six gets on the back of it, and they drive away from the casino and come into the parking lot of a hotel. They both get off the bike.

"That was centrally fun," said Six. Then Roxy, out of nowhere, kisses Six on the lips, and the kiss lasts about a minute, for Roxy breaks the kiss.

"You can say that again," said Roxy put her arms around Six shoulders and smile

"So, where are we?"

"At my hotel, and you are coming with me,"

"I don't even know your name,"

"It's Roxy Rocket, Six," and she kisses Six again, and they start to head to the hotel room.

Flashback end

"Then afterward, you and I have some fun of our own until you fall asleep," said Roxy

"Yeah, now I remember what happened last night," said Six

"So anyway, Six, where did you get that fancy tech on your arm?"

"I got it from an old friend,"

"Ah," Roxy eats her bacon and looks at the time on the clock in the hotel diner "well, you gave me an exciting night, but I have to go,"

"Shame I thought you and I would hang out some more,"

"That still can happen," she pulled out a pen and wrote her phone number on a napkin and handed it to Six and smiled "don't lose it," then winks Roxy got up and left the table.

Six looks at the phone number in his hand "boy, do I know how to pick them," he thought as he digitized the number into his Pip-boy and sat back and relaxed.


	22. Red Hood vs Courier Six Round 2

Song for this chapter: Dance Gavin Dance Carl Barker

The next day out in the Vegas strips was Jason Todd wearing a red collar shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and black shoes. Jason is in Vegas because his friend Roy Harper gave him free airplane tickets to Vegas to get some stress and anger off. From his failed plan to take out Black Mask because of Batman, Nightwing, and Courier Six. Roy figured that Vegas is a great place to lose a person's troubles. Jason heads to an open bar and sits next to the bar where the bartender goes to him.

"What would you like, sir?" said the bartender

"A bottle of water," said Jason

"So, you're having a sober day?"

"Yes, but at night I'm going to drink my troubles away,"

"That's how it usually goes around here," the bartender gets Jason his bottle of water.

Then Jason phone starts to ring, and he sees it was Roy and he answers the phone "hello Roy,"

"Sup Jason made it to Vegas yet?" said Roy

"Yeah, I'm here. I just got off the plane about 2 hours ago now getting something to drink,"

"Ah starting to drink already,"

"Drinking water, yes,"

"Lame,"

"Hey, I got the whole week for myself," the bartender hands Jason the bottled water.

"And no one will cause you any trouble. I gotta go bye," Roy hangs up.

Jason leaves the bar and drinks his bottle of water, heading toward a casino. When Jason gets to crosswalks, he checks out some attractive women when he spots a familiar wrist device on a person across the street.

"No way that asshole is here," Jason thought as he starts to follow the person and keep a few distances away from him. Then he sees a similar scar on the person's head, and he comes up with the inclusion "that damn bounty hunter in Vegas, but why?"

Jason walks away from Six and catches a cab to get him back to his hotel, and Jason goes into his hotel room and goes into his room closest and pulls out a silver briefcase. Jason opens the suitcase to reveal his Red Hood gear and a couple of weapons as well.

"I think it's a good time to get some payback for that asshole for helping Dick and Bruce," Jason thought.

A few hours later, at night, Six leaves the restaurant and heads back to his car when he gets a phone call from Dorothy.

"Hello Six, how Vegas?" said Dorothy

"It's pretty good so far. I wish my Vegas had all these new devices and better food," said Six

"Spent all your money in casinos?"

"Nope actually won a couple of hundred bucks in slot machines and at the blackjack table; however, there I did found a bonus,"

"Hm, what's the bonus?"

"I meet up with a great woman,"

"And what is her name?"

"Roxy Rocket,"

"Wait to meet up with her?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"She a crazy thriller seeking criminal Six,"

"Ah, sound like we're a perfect match,"

"Six. I'm serious here,"

Six get toward his car in a parking lot. "I know Dorothy, but I think I can handle myself around her," then Six sees a grenade thrown near the car, and he quickly runs back then his car explodes.

"What was that? Six?!"

"I'll call you back, Dorothy," Six hangs up.

Six quickly took cover behind another car and immediately put on random armor, reinforced leather armor, and a breathing mask. Then, it undigitized That Gun.

"Alright, who is trying to kill me this time," Six thought as he looked out of his cover to see where the grenade came from, then bullets fired, hitting the car that Six was taking cover and almost hitting Six.

Then another grenade is thrown at Six covers he moves away before the car could explode then spots the figure shooting at him from the other end of the parking lot. Six throws a few smoke grenades he got left to distract the shooter, and Six gets close to the shooter. When the smoke clears, the figure turns around and points an uzi at Six, and he does the same, and the figure is Red hood.

"Red hood or is it, Jason, I heard Batman say that I got an excellent hearing, you know," said Six

"It's Red hood to you, Dick, and why are you in Las Vegas?" said Red hood

"I'm here just to have a good time,"

"I don't believe you,"

"Of course, you don't. If you did, then you wouldn't have to try to kill me,"

"Well, at the end of the night, I'll bury you in a shallow grave,"

"Nah, someone already beat you to the punch,"

Red hood kicks Six in the gut and knocks him back. He tries to reshoot him, but the Courier quickly recovers and dodges the gunfire, and shoots back at Red hood. Then Red hood throws another grenade at Six.

"How many grenades do you have!" Six shouts move to the street to get away from the grenade, almost getting hit by a food truck

"Enough take you out," said Red hood pulling out another uzi shoots at Six

Six get off the street onto the sidewalk with people already running from the fight. Six shots back at Red Hood and kicks open the door to an office building.

"You can't escape from me Six," Red Hood goes into the office building after Six.

The Red Hood looks around the first floor of the office building. The Courier pops out a door to a stairwell with a Q-35 matter modulator and fires at Red hood, managing to graze Red hood arm.

"Try to keep up Jason," Six closes the door shut and runs up the stairwell.

"I'm going to enjoy way too much. Then I should be," Red Hood thoughts as he opens the stairwell door and goes after Six.

Red hood goes up the stairs then spots Six but now holding a Grenade rifle and fires a grenade. Red hood dodges it, and the grenade blows up parts of the stairwell.

"Damn he quick," Six thought as kept his distance from Red hood as he managed to read the top of the office building "great nowhere to run and no cover,"

Red hood finally made to the roof "time to end this Six,"

Six turns to Red hood, "and I couldn't agree more,"

Red Hood unloads his uzi and tries to hit Six, but he manages not to get shot and switches to That gun again and shoots at Red hood. He also dodges Six bullets, and when Six tries to reload, Red hood pulls out a Katana and slashes his chest.

"Damn, that's going to hurt in the morning," Six thought as he moved away from Red hood and undigitized the Protonic inversal ax, and blocked the Red hood sword.

The two continue fighting on the roof, trying to kill each other, and so far, it's a standstill between the two. Before one of them could do anything else, a spotlight shines on them, and they looked up to see a police helicopter up above. Red hood and Six pull their weapon away from each other.

"Put down the weapons and put your hands up," said the helicopter pilot

"Just to be clear, I didn't start this fight," said Six, then he looked down the office building to see a couple of police cars near the building.

"Damn, I was so close to finishing this asshole off," Red hood thought, then turn to Six "this isn't over, Six,"

Red hood throws down a smoke pellet, takes out a grappling hook, shoots toward a lower building next to the office building, and makes his escape. Getting the police helicopter to follow, Six runs back to the stairwell and uses his last Stealth boy to sneak back down to the first floor and go to the back exit and leave the scene. Six quickly changes into his regular clothes and looks at the office building with cops and a couple of news vans in front.

"I think it's time to leave Vegas...but I have to catch a ride," Six thought.


	23. A New Job

The next morning at a bus station, Six was wearing regular clothes and leaving Las Vegas after last night's incident with Red Hood. Six heads to California to figure out what to do next. Before Six leaves Vegas, he calls Dorothy.

"Six, what happened last night? I thought you were dead?" said Dorothy

"I'm fine, Dorothy. Just last night, I had a run-in with Red Hood," said Six

"Red Hood? Why was he in Vegas?"

"I got no idea, but we ending having a shoot out and he blows up the car you gave me,"

"What! You know how much that car cost that dick,"

"Yeah, well, the next time I run into him and I make sure how you feel about that car,"

"So, are you going after him?"

"No, I would love too, but I think if I kill him out in the open and be reckless, then someone else would want me dead, so I'll deal with the Red Hood when I get the chance, but in the meantime, I'm leaving Vegas,"

"Where are you going, then Six?"

"I'm heading to California and think about what to do next,"

"Well, good luck. I have to go. I'm going to be late for school,"

"Got it bye, Dorothy," Six hangs up.

A few minutes later, Six got on the bus heading to Los Angeles, and there weren't many people on the bus. There is an old lady, a mom and her son, two newlyweds. And a guy with a beard. While the bus was driving, Six looked out of the window to see a couple of buildings that resemble New Vegas.

"Goodbye, Vegas. I hope you still shine in the darkness as always," Six thought, then he fell asleep.

Six Dream

Six was sitting next to a campfire wearing some leather armor. In front of him was Veronica in her Brotherhood scribe clothes. The two were eating some ant meat and desert salad while having a conversation.

"So Six can I ask you a question?" said Veronica

"Sure, Veronica," said Six, taking a bite out of his ant meat.

"Why do you call yourself Six? Do you have an actual name?"

"That's because I don't remember what my real name is?"

"Why that?"

"Because I got shot in the head two times," Six said Bluntly.

"Oh...I'm sorry I didn't mean to,"

"Don't worry about it, Veronica,"

"So is that why you're heading to Vegas? For revenge on the person who shot you?"

"Yep, got his name and everything,"

"I'm sure he'll be surprised to see you,"

"Probably,"

Six Dream ends

Six wakes up when the bus makes a hard stop, and Six hits his head on the window and looks around at what's going on.

"Why did the bus stop?" Six thought

Six looks forward to seeing two trucks blocking the bus and a guy wearing a blue jumpsuit, black boots, and a hockey mask holding a sawed-off shotgun going near the bus door.

"Great roadside robbery. Why can't I catch a break," Six thought as he looks to see coming out of the other trucks were three more guys in hockey masks Six quickly undigitized A Light Shining in Darkness and hiding it in his jacket

The robber shouts to the bus driver, "Open the door, or I'll blow your head off," the bus driver complies and opens the door. The robber gets on the bus. "Everyone gets off the bus now!" he shouted.

Everyone the Courier includes got off the bus and stood roadside as two robbers went through the bus taking anything valuable. The other two held everyone at gunpoint with pistols, and everyone hands in the air.

"I just need a quick distraction to take these morons down," Six thought, then got an idea, "so do you guys do this often," Six asked one of the robbers.

"What did you say," said one of the robbers.

"What the hell are you doing?" said bread men

"Are you trying to get us killed, young man," said the old lady

Six ignore them. "I mean, this looks like well-organized color me impressed,"

"Really," the robber get close to Six "have you rob anyone,"

"No, but there is one thing I do know,"

"Yeah, what's that?"

Six quickly head-butt the robber and pull out his gun, then get into VATS. He shoots the robber with the pistol in the gut and the other robbers on the bus before they even know what's going on. Then he points his gun at the robber he head-butted, who is holding his broken nose.

"I got more skills than you four dumbasses," said Six, who then pistol whip the robber and knocks him out, then look at everyone else on the roadside "can anyone call the cops,"

"S-sure," said the mom

After the cops came to arrest and get statements on what happened, the bus kept going, and Six arrived in Los Angeles. And when he got off the bus, he got greeted by the mom and the son.

"Thank you for stopping those robberies, kid," said the mom

"No problem, I was just doing the right thing," said Six

"Are you a superhero?" said the son.

"No, I'm just a guy who knows how to shoot, goodbye,"

Six leaves the bus station and walks around the city. He tries to think about what to do next as his mind is blank, and he can't think of anything. Then he got his answer when he looked at a Tv display window where the local news station on the Tv with the news talking about a wanted criminal.

"Right now there is search in the city for David Simspons," then it shows an image of the man in his thirties with brown hair and black eyes with a scar on his chin "who is charged with Identity theft, Robbery, Forgey and rumor to be working with the Lucky Hand Triad there is a reward for to be back in authority hands,"

Six smirks "looks like I got something to do,"

Meanwhile, in a hotel room in the city, a man was on his bed sharpening his sword while talking on the phone.

"So that's the job?" said the men

"Yes, I got some of my resources in Los Angeles told me that your target has arrived," said the caller

"Based on the information you gave me, it sounds like he can be a handful?"

"I'm certain he will be for you and try not to kill him. I may need him for a plan,"

"Good, you know my price, right?" the man stopped sharpening his sword and put it in a case.

"Yes, half on front and half when the job is done,"

"Good, and what is the name of the target?"

"Courier Six, the rest of his info will be sent to your email good luck ," the caller hangs up.

Slade gets up from his bed and pours himself a drink. "Hopefully, this Courier is a worthy challenger,"


	24. Deathstroke

Song for the chapter: Fozzy-Enemy

At a mansion out of the city, the villa was large and built over a cliff. The mansion is full of armed thugs grounding the outdoors of the estate. Inside the mansion is an office room: a man named David Simpsons wearing bulletproof armor and holding a desert eagle. He was sweating from head to toe.

"I know the Lucky Hand Triad is going to send one of their own or hitmen to take me out," David thought. His phone started ringing, causing him to accidentally firing off his gun then answering his phone. "What is it?!"

"There no one coming near the mansion, boss," said one of the armed thugs guarding the mansion

"Good, anything else you like, tell me,"

"No boss,"

"Then bye," David hangs up and goes into his desk and pull out a ball of cocaine, a razor blade, and a rolled-up dollar bill "this could take the edge off,"

David started to snort up the coke and try to relax, then he heard a gun firing from outside, causing him to grab his gun and duck down to his desk, then he called the armed thug, and he picked up the call.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Some guy I think he with the police and is taking us out,"

"Shit, those bastards sent a hitman to get me," David thought, then said, "can any of you guys take him out?"

"We're trying-" then the call drops.

"Hello, hello dammit," David throws his phone against the wall.

David kept hearing the gunfire getting closer to his office. David grips his gun, and his trigger finger is getting itchy. Then when the door opens, David comes out of cover and fires blindly at the person who opens the door, and it turns out to be one of the thugs he hired is riddled with bullets and falls on his face.

"Shit," David said to himself.

"Nice shooting there, Tex," coming into the doorway is the Courier wearing his Joshua Graham's armor and sunglasses. Six is holding Ranger Sequoia.

"Who the hell are you?" said David, trying to shoot again, but his gun was empty.

"I'm Courier Six. I'm a bounty hunter, now there are two ways we can do this one the easy way is you, and I get into one of your sports cars quietly and head back to the LAPD, or the second is me shooting you in the leg, dragging you into a car. I knock your ass out and take you to the authority. What do you want to pick?"

Dave throws his gun at Six and tries to escape through the window, but Six shoots Dave's right leg and falls on the ground.

"Hard way it is," said Six, grabbing David's shirt collar and dragging him out of the house.

Six and David are going near the driveway. In the driveway were two sports cars, a silver Aston Martin and a yellow Porsche 911.

"Let's take this yellow car, now get up," said Six, getting David onto his feet.

"Damn, I love this car. Now there are going to be blood on the seat," said David

"Hey, you'll see it again in 25 years," Six open the passenger door.

Then out of nowhere, someone fired a gun, and Dave got a bullet to the head and dropped dead on the ground.

"Oh, C'mon," Six thought as he takes cover behind the Porsche and shouts, "I swear to god if it's Red hood, I'm going to turn you into ash,"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not that hellraising brat," said?

Six looked to see it wasn't Red Hood standing in front of the mansion, but Deathstroke held a recently fired sniper and put the gun over his shoulder.

"Then I might ask who are you then?" said Six

"You must be new to the mercenary business because everyone knows me," said Deathstroke

"Well, not me," Six shots at Deathstroke, who quickly deflect the bullets with his sword

"Then I'll tell you my name is Deathstroke,"

Deathstroke charges at Six with his sword and Six dodges Deathstroke blade and blocks the blade with his gun.

"Deathstroke, nice name for a jerkoff," said Six kicking Deathstroke back and ran back to the mansion

"C'mon now, stop running and face me like a man," said Deathstroke going after Six

Six undigitized a few frag mines and ran upstairs. He switched the Ranger Sequoia to Laser RCW. When Deathstroke goes into the mansion, he sees the frag mines and Six on the second floor with his laser gun.

"Not running playing smart," said Six firing Laser RCW at Deathstroke

Deathstroke quickly moves from the frag mines, but Six lands the shot at Deathstroke's side, and he switches to his pistol and fires back at Six.

"I defeated and bested some of the world's heroes and villains. What chance do you think you have against me?" said Deathstroke getting up the second floor and switching back to his sword blocking the courier laser, and managed to cut Six's left arm and knee him in the chin. "The answer is not a chance,"

"Wow, that ego," Six thought as he tries to avoid the sword and ducks under and throw one frag mine under him

They both move away from the mine before it explodes, and Six throws some flashbang and quickly hides into a bedroom.

"Alright, time to take things up a notch," Six thought as he quickly changes into his best armor, his Elite riot gear, and digitizes Laser RCW and undigitized YCS/186 "time to show this guy who he is dealing with,"

"Now where is that bastard," Deathstroke thought, looking for Six

Then comes out of the bedroom, surprising Deathstroke Six goes into VATS, and he finds a 75 percent chance on Deathstroke's shoulder and shoots him, causing Deathstroke to fly into the wall.

"Here is the thing, Deathstroke, you never face anyone like me," said Six as Deathstroke tried to pull out his gun, but Six quickly reshot Deathstroke making a large dent to his armor.

"I think my employer would be pleased with this, time to end this," Deathstroke thought, then he quickly gets up and said, "I give up,"

"You give up, then why did you kill my bounty then?"

"Because he scumbag but not the reason why I'm here,"

"What's the reason?"

"It was all a test for my employer, and I say you pass,"

"So someone hired you to test me? Who was it?"

"Can't tell you, but next time we meet," Deathstroke throws a smoke grenade of his own, "there would be a different outcome," when the smoke is clear, Deathstroke is gone.

"Dammit, he got away," then he looks to see another room was open and there in the room was a safe Six managed to open it and found a bunch of jewels and money in it "well at least this night is not a total loss,"


	25. Good cop and Bad cop

Six comes back to Gotham, and he visits Outlaw Aka Dorothy, who is at a cafe drinking coffee, and Six meets her there.

"Hey Six welcome back to Gotham," said Dorothy

"Thanks. How is the city when I left?" said Six.

"It's the same old Gotham city crime happen at night and ends with Batman or one of his sidekicks stop them,"

"Ah,"

"So, Six, why did you come back to Gotham?"

"See, I'm looking for information on someone who sent this guy named Deathstroke to test me in L.A.,"

"Deathstroke! You face Deathstroke,"

"Yes, I was doing bounty hunter in L.A., and out of nowhere Deathstroke shows up, kill my bounty and almost chop me up until I brought out my tougher weapons, and then he just left telling me that someone hired him for a test,"

"Do you know anyone that has the money to get Deathstroke?"

"Nope, no one I came across would go that far to hire someone like Deathstroke,"

"I'll look into this Six,"

"Thanks, but if it gets you into some trouble, back out alright,"

"Six I can handle myself thanks to you,"

"I know, but I think whoever hired Deathstroke seems to be capable of anything. I'm just careful here, Dorothy,"

"Alright, Six, I get it,"

Six sighs, "so made any friends at school?"

"I did. Her name is Stephanie Brown, and she'll be coming right now, so I need you to go,"

"Wow, you made a new friend, and you're already getting rid of me," Six fakes a broken heart before leaving.

"What a dork," Dorothy thought.

Later at night, Six wore his Ulysses' duster and mask again as he stood on the rooftop. He was looking through some of the bounties that Dorothy sent to him that were a mix of new and old bounties, trying to find one that is more exciting.

"Let see; I could go after Blockbuster or El Sombrero; seriously, what kind of name El Sombrero? who named themselves that?" Six thought as he goes through his Pip-boy

Then he footsteps on the roof. Six turns around to see Nightwing, who puts away his grappling hook.

"Six just the person I've been looking for," said Nightwing

"Listen, if it's about the Red Hood thing because the next time I see him, I'm going to crush his stupid helmet,"

"No, this isn't about Red Hood,"

"Oh, then what do you want?"

"I need your help,"

"My help? what about Batman and your other hero friends,"

"They're busy now. Would you help or not,"

"maybe. What do you need help with?"

"There has been a string of kidnapping of children, and I think I may have found a lead, but I need backup,"

"Alright, I'm in,"

"But no killing Six,"

"Let's agree and disagree now; where is your lead?"

Six and Nightwing head to a dive bar; they go in; they see barely any people in the bar except for the bartender, two older adults, and a man wearing the green coat.

"So which one is your lead?" said Six

"The guy in the green coat remember no killing," said Nightwing

"Fine, I get it already," Six and Nightwing start to walk to the guy in the green coat. He finally notices them and tries to run out of the back door, but Nightwing throws a Batarang at the men knocking him down. "Eugene, you got some info we want,"

"Uh, I don't know anything," said Eugene

"And that bullshit Eugene," said Six

"It's the truth. I know nothing if I did I won't be telling you two nothing,"

Nightwing pulls Six a side "how about we do Good Cop and Bad Cop," Nightwing whispered to Six.

"Ah, I know that one I'll be the bad cop," Six whispered back, and they both turned back to Eugene.

"You'll tell us what you know before my friend here do something crazy,"

"Please, you guys ain't going to do shit,"

"Really now," Six quickly undigitized Pew-Pew and puts the barrel of the energy pistol on Eugene's knee, "unless you want to have janky knee for the rest of his life, tell us what you got,"

"You better tell us this guy is a bit trigger happy," said Nightwing

"I got a very itchy trigger finger,"

"Fine, what do you want to know," said Eugene

"I know that you've been helping with kidnapping children, so where are they?" said Nightwing

"There at some ship in the docks at the east of Gotham,"

"Thanks for the info," said Six, knocking Eugene out.

"I'll get the GPD to get this guy while we head to docks," said Nightwing

"Sounds found to me. Let's get going,"

Six and Nightwing head to the docks, where they find a single ship by the docks; The ship was an old Trawler boat, and they were armed men in black ski masks, putting kids into the bottom of the boat. Six and Nightwing were next to a Semi truck.

"Alright, what's the plan, Nightwing?" said Six

"Seeing how good you are with a rifle, you'll handle long-range while go onto the boat watch my back,"

Six undigitized Christine CoS silencer rifle "don't worry I got this,"

Nightwing made his way to the ship as Six went on top of a Semi-truck trailer and took a sniping position. Nightwing quickly starts to take down the armed men while Six shoots the other armed men until no one is left standing on top of the ship. Nightwing goes down the ship, and a moment later, Nightwing comes back to the top with six children and gets them off the boat. Six comes up to them.

"So is that everyone," said Six.

"Yes, thanks, Six, for your help," said Nightwing

"No problem, this was better than going bounty hunting," Six digitized his rifle and walked off.

"Men, one of these days, I'm going to figure out about that guy," Nightwing thought.


	26. Magic and a whole lots of bullets

Author note (It's a Halloween special enjoy)

Song for the chapter: Dance with the dead-Go

On a misty night with the fall has set in with leaves beginning to fall off the branches and fall to the ground. There is a town called Willards, Massachusetts, where it's usually a lively town during the fall, but suddenly the town is now quiet and seems like a ghost town with no life in it. A yellow taxi drives down a road toward the town and stops a few miles away from the town. Inside the cab and in the back of the taxi is Courier Six in his Gecko-backed leather armor and 1st Recon beret.

"Hey, why did you stop the car?" said Six

"Because this is about far I can go," said the cab driver

"Why's that?"

"I heard strange things going on in that town, and some people never come back from it,"

"Are you serious?"

"For real, and I'm not going to risk my life in that spook town,"

"Well, you're not the one getting paid to deliver these book pages, so I'm going," Six open the cab door and left the vehicle.

The cab driver rolled down the window, "Hey, what about my money?"

Six reaches down to his pocket hands the cab driver about two twenty-dollar bills "there you go,"

"Thanks," the cab driver quickly rolled up the window, and he quickly turned the cab around and drove away from the town, leaving the Courier all alone.

"This is starting off great already," Six thought sarcastically as he headed toward the town.

Then Six look at the town sign with red words written at the bottom of the town name "If you go in the town you'll die,"

"Right, this is getting weird by the second, better stay on my feet," Six thought.

Six made into town to see no people or even anything moving and the wind blowing hard. Six looks at his Pip-boy to find where he is supposed to deliver the books.

"It says I'm supposed to arrive at the town library, but that's at the other end of the town; hopefully, there is some life in this town," Six thought.

Six kept walking, but he has the feeling like something or someone is watching him. Then Six sees something in the alleyway, and he goes to the alleyway to see a fresh corpse with an Axe in its head.

"What the hell happened to you?" Six thought

Then Six hears noises behind him, and he turns to see what looks like to be four zombies and two of them holding hatchets. Before Six could get a weapon out, someone started to shoot, and the four zombies fell to the ground with bullet holes in their head; and Six looked up to see a cop on the roof of a diner with a hunting rifle.

"If you don't want to die, get your ass here, boy," the cop shouted.

Six quickly get to the dinner and see several more zombies coming up behind him and diving into the diner with several people in it. A fisherman quickly put a barricade on the diner door, and Six got off the floor. Then he heard the cop shoot a couple of times until he stops and sees the cop coming down a ladder from the roof to the diner's ground floor.

"Are they dead outside," said one of the people in the diner

"Yes, they are dead. We're safe for now," the cop went to Six "now mind telling who are you, son, and what are you doing in this town?"

"Well, the name is Six, Courier Six, and I'm here for a delivery job, but more importantly, what were those things outside?"

"There is no sugar coating this. Those were zombies,"

"Zombies?"

"Yes, zombies. I know it's ridiculous, but that's all that most of us think in here,"

"And why are there zombies in this town?"

"We don't know yet,"

" I DO!" Six and the cop turned to see a bald old man wearing church clothes and holding a bible "these are end times,"

"I doubt seeing how outside of this town everything normal," said Six

"Well, that's another problem," said the cop.

"What?"

"We can't leave this town,"

"Why?"

"There some kinda forcefield around the whole town we tried to leave from cars to a boat and nothing works,"

"Listen, what's your name?"

"I'm Deputy Wendall,"

"Wendall, I'm going to finish the job I took while solving your town zombie problems,"

"And how are you going to do that if you don't have a gun?"

"Trust me," Six looks at his Pip-boy and undigitized the Riot shotgun. "I got tons,"

Deputy Wendall took a step back and said, "alright, good luck, Six, and there are other things out there that are more dangerous than the zombies," Wendall made a nod to the fisherman. He removed the barricade from the door.

Six leaves the diner and dead zombies on the ground, and Six heard toward the library. Six is cautious and tries not to get any zombie attention, but two zombies come out of the building and see Six and attack him. Six quickly blew the two zombies' heads off, but the noise caught the attention of other zombies around the area and swarmed Six.

"C'mon you, undead morons. I got tons of bullets to take all of you out!" said Six shooting a couple of zombies

Six undigitized Plasma grenades and throws it at the swarm of zombies, reducing into puddles of green goo. There are no zombies left.

Six looks at his Pip-boy and see he is getting closer to the library "good; I can drop these pages off,"

However, when Six go to the library, he sees more zombies surrounding the library's front.

"I guess I have to find another way in?"

Six looks up in the air for the moment and then sees a woman with jet black hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a buttoned-down white shirt, black tight shorts, tail tuxedo jacket, tuxedo vest, tuxedo hat, a bow-tie, thigh-high boots, and white gloves.

"Alright, I must be seeing things now," Six thought.

The woman pulled out a wand and saw a word backward, then huge lighting shocked the zombies, and the women landed in the center.

"That's what I call an entrance," said the women

Six slowly approach the women, and she turns to Six "okay, who are you and how did you fly and shoot lighting,"

The woman smiled, "what have you never heard of me?"

"Nope,"

"I'm the world-famous magician Zatanna and also part of the justice league,"

Six holsters his shotgun. "Well, at least you're with the good guys, I guess,"

"From the look of you and that device on your arm, your Courier Six,"

"Yes, how do you know that,"

"Eh, your name has been spreading around," Zatanna put away her wand.

"You still didn't answer my question about the flying and lighting shooting?"

"It's pretty obvious magic,"

"No, seriously, how did you do that,"

"I told you magic,"

Six chuckles "there no such things as magic. I'm going to assume you have superpowers,"

"Magic is real, and I'm the living proof,"

"Sure, you are. What next you're going pull a rabbit and make a quarter disappear behind my ear,"

Zatanna groans, "why are you here Six in the first place?"

"Delivering some pages to someone and I'm supposed to meet the person inside of the library, now what are you doing here?

"I felt some strange black magic in this town while I am traveling to my one of my magic show on the east coast and when I got into this town there is a magical force field surrounding the town, and I can't seem to break it,"

"You still going on about this magic, are you,"

"Oh, then explain to me what's going on here, jerk,"

"Someone brought the dead back to life in science gone wrong and trying to cover this up,"

"That sound far-fetch,"

"Eh, better than someone making a curse," Six claps his hands. "Now excuse me, magical girl. I'm going to go inside the library,"

"I'm going with you,"

"Can I ask why?"

"Because I sense there is something in the library that has the same dark magic as the forefield,"

"Fine, but please keep the made-up bullshit to yourself,"

"Dnuorg eht no eci tup,"

Suddenly ice is placed near Six feet, and he slips on the ground and falls on his butt; and Six looks at Zatanna, who smiles at him.

"You should watch where you're going, Six," said Zatanna, who walk inside of the library

"I'll get you for that," said Six, getting up and digitizing the riot shotgun, and he follows Zatanna into the library.

Six and Zatanna look around to see the library is a total mess with books everywhere, notes on the ground, and food scattered around a table.

"What a mess," said Zatanna

"Seem someone is living here?" said Six

Then heard a noise behind a bookshelf, and Zatanna took out her wand, and Six quickly undigitized That gun.

"Wait, don't shoot," coming behind the bookshelf is a skinny young man wearing circular glasses, a blue turtleneck, black jeans, white socks, and white shoes.

"Who are you," said Zatanna

"My name is Sam Cliff, and oh my god, your Zatanna,"

"The one and only," making Six roll his eyes.

"This is great you can help, and won't I have to fix this mess alone,"

"Wait, you mean you know something about these zombies?" said Six

"Yes, I want to try to stop this before things get worse,"

"Tell us, how did this happen?" said Zatanna

"It's best I show you guys follow me,"

Six and Zatanna follow Sam to the break room where there is a large purple book with a demonic face on the cover, and Zatanna is shocked.

"I can't be.." said Zatanna

"What?" said Six

"This is the Book of Rivkak. I thought this thing was lost forever,"

"What so important about this book,"

"This book is supposed to hold a powerful witch that goes by the book name," Zatanna turns to Sam, "how did you get your hand on this?"

"I didn't. My professor found the book."

"Where is your professor?" said Six

Before Sam could say anything, that was a large rumble that shakes the ground "oh no, it's back,"

"What's back?"

"The monster he been trying to get the book from me and he found me,"

"Don't worry, we'll take care of this monster, and you'll answer our questions," said Zatanna

Six and Zatanna go outside the library to see a large monster with one eye, yellow skin, wearing nothing but torn shorts, sharp razor teethes, and holding a club.

"I think I need a bigger gun for this?" said Six as felt a fight going to happen


	27. Magic and a whole lots of bullets part 2

The song for this chapter: The Midnight-Jason

The monster tries to smash the two heroes with his club, but the heroes dodge the club attack. Six immediately shoots the monster with That gun, but the bullets seem not to affect it, and the monster shrugs the bullet off.

"What the hell? This freak is bulletproof," said Six as he reloaded his gun.

"This freak is a cyclops," said Zatanna as she cast a spell "spolcyc siht no ekirts gnithgil,"

Lightning strikes the cyclops and makes it angry, and tries to smash Zatanna with its club, but she puts up a shield field. Six immediately shoots the cyclops in the eye, and it turns its attention to the Courier and goes after him. Six starts to run and shoot at the cyclops at the same time while trying to crush the monster.

"I hope you got some spell or whatever to stop this thing!" Six shouted as he avoids getting by the cyclops

"I'm thinking of something!" Zatanna shouted back, getting out her shield spell

"Oh yeah, well, I thought of something that can do damage to this thing," Six quickly undigitized flashbangs and throw at the monster blindly for a moment, then Six switches from That gun to Sprtel-Wood 9700 (GRA) " ha, let's see this freak laser proof,"

Six shots at the cyclops with his Gatling laser gun, and it proves to be effective against the monster who tries to block the laser with its club. Then the monster roars in frustration and pain. Suddenly the cyclops spit fireballs at Six; he dodges some of the fireballs, only getting the left side of his arm caught on fire.

"Shit shit," Six thought as he quickly patted the fire away from his left arm.

Zatanna quickly makes another spell, "htuom spolcyc eht ni retaw tup," then water-filled the monster mouth.

Six quickly goes into VATS to see that the monster eye has the highest percentage. Six shoots the monster eye, and he shoots the eye out, making the cyclops blind, causing it to swing his club wildly.

Zatanna comes up with an idea " hcaorkcoc a fo ezis eht tuoba spolcyc siht knirhs," she chanted.

Suddenly the cyclops shrink down to the size of a bug, and Six go to the shrunk cyclops, who are still blind and have no idea what just happened to it. Six stumps the cyclops like a bug, and Zatanna goes over to him.

"Six are you alright?" said Zatanna

"Yeah, I'm fine I had worse nothing but a Stimpack would fix this," said Six

"Stim what?"

"It's a medication,"

"I got a better option," Zatanna then made a spell " mra tfel derujni xiS laeh."

The Courier left arm felt heal and better "thanks, I guess,"

"So now you believe in magic," Zatanna smirks.

Six sighs "let's get back to the library," Six digitize Sprtel-Wood 9700 (GRA)

"You totally believe in magic,"

"I put maybe on that now,"

Six and Zatanna go back to the library, where Sam is hiding behind a small bookshelf and peek to see Six and Zatanna are back. Sam comes out of his hiding place.

"What happened to the monster?" said Sam

"It's dead, Sam," said Six

"Really?!"

"Yes, now can you tell us about your professor and the book?" said Zatanna

"Right well a few weeks ago, my professor, Doctor Daisy Fisher, was looking into a castle called Brimstone castle that is near this town, and she stumbles upon the book by accident,"

"What do you mean by accident?"

"Dr. Fisher was walking around the castle, and the floor broke under her, and she found the book in an old velvet chest,"

"What happens after that?" said Six

"Then, over the past couple of days, she told me that she heard a voice calling her to read the book. I thought it just the stress of the work, and then one day when I came to check up on her, she changes into some demon,"

"What did she look like," said Zatanna

"She had pale skin; her eyes were silver, bright blue, has black horns on the side of her hair, and wore some dark red medieval dress,"

"Hm, it seems the doctor got possessed by the witch,"

"Care to explain, Zatanna," said Six

"You see Six; there was a witch named Rivkak who wanted to rule all of Europe back in the medieval days. With her lover/bodyguard Ellanher Forneyg and the army of darkness. Until a couple of knights and a wizard put a stop to her plan, killed her lover, and the wizard trap the witch in a book for all eternity and call it the Book of Rivkak,"

"Since the professor opens the book and presumes read the book, the witch is free,"

"Yes, and I believe I can put her back in the book,"

"I was thinking of that, but a few messages are missing, and that why I hire someone to bring those pages here, but I think he dies from the zombies,"

Six undigitized a few pages "you mean these pages,"

Sam quickly grab the pages and recognize pages were the same as the book "yes, you had these pages,"

"Well, didn't say that your guy I was hired to bring these pages,"

"Regardless, if I can put the witch back into this book, then this town will be safe," said Zatanna

"What about ?" said Sam

"She'll be okay, but there are some side effect with being posses for that long,"

"So where is the witch now?" said Six

"Last time I saw her, she was at the castle,"

"Alright, let's put the pages back into the book and Six, and I will head to the castle," said Zatanna

After Zatanna put the missing pages back in the book and the two-headed out to the castle with the magic book in Zatanna's hand, they stopped by a parking lot.

"I alright I'll get us a ride," said Six

"Do you have a car?" said Zatanna.

"No, but I'll get us one,"

"There no need I got this," Zatanna the casts a spell " eltsac enotsmruB ot su ekat,"

Suddenly, the two transport from the streets to the front of a stone castle that looks rebuilt.

"That felt weird," said Six

"But we're here," said Zatanna

Then there were creepy women laugh that Six and Zatanna heard, then hear a disembodied voice.

"So you two are the pest that been trying to ruin my plans,"

"I'm guessing this witch talking to us," said Six

"I like to prefer to be queen when I rule this new world,"

"That's not going happen, Rivkak," said Zatanna

"It will be dear now. Can you two please, DIE!"

Then coming out of the ground, a few feet away from Six and Zatana are skeletons holding medieval weapons and run at the two heroes. Zatanna tries to open the door to the castle, but it won't open.

"I can't open this stupid door," said Zatanna

"Zatanna get behind me," said Six

"Why? what are you going to do?"

"Just trust me on this,"

Zatanna gets behind Six as undigitized one of his favorite weapons, the Red Glare, and he grins.

"This is going to be good," Six thought.

Six fires a barrage of rockets and at the skeletons reducing them to bits and pieces. Once Six reloads his weapon, he sees no skeletons left moving. Zatanna gets out behind Six.

"Where in the world did you get the weapon?" said Zatanna, sounding astounded.

"Let's just say I found this in the place you never want to be in," said Six

Zatanna goes to the door and says, "nepo," and the door opens.

Six and Zatanna go into the castle to see medieval furniture with a mix of modern.

"Where is this witch?" said Six switching the Red Glare to This machine

"Hm," Zatanna felt the witch present and location "on top of the castle. Let's take the stairs,"

Six and Zatanna go up the stairs and head toward the roof; then suddenly, red bats come at Six and Zatanna. They try to swarm them.

"stab eseht ot erif tes," Zatanna chanted, and the bats caught on fire and dropped from the sky to the ground.

"Nice one," said Six

"Thanks,"

Six and Zatanna climb up the rest of the stairs with more bats and a few undead coming down the stairs, and they get rid of them. The two made it on top of the castle. They see the witch levitating off the ground, and next to her is a large undead knight with shiny black armor and holding a red-tinted longsword.

"So you two made it to bad you'll become nothing but ashes when I'm done with you," said Rivkak

"See how we get through the freaks you sent us. I say your time is up witch," said Six

"You fool you haven't seen what my real power is,"

"Please, any average magic-user can do what you're doing not impressive at all," said Zatanna

"Ha," Six laughed

Rivkak grinds her teeth. "Forneyg, you can take care of that fool while I handle this so-called sorceress," the knights start to go toward Six as Six ready his trigger finger to handle the undead knight.

(Author side note:

ENDDRAGON369: I expect some people would

RIO SKYROnN: I totally forget about Psykers but let's say Six is skeptical about magic, and sometimes the paranormals

The last thing I hope some of these 80s inspire songs for these chapters)


	28. Magic and a whole lots of bullets part 3

Song for this chapter: Carpenter Brut-Anarchy Road

The undead knight tries to swing at the Courier but does the sword swipe and shoots the knight helmet, but the bullet bounces off the helmet.

"Great, this guy is bulletproof," Six thought as he kept firing This machine, again and again, it did not affect, and Six kept dodging the sword attack.

"Stirb du dreckiger Hund," (Die you filthy dog) the undead knight shouted in german.

"Can't quite understand you," said Six rolls out of the undead knight swing, "but maybe I'll help by taking that helmet off." Six quickly switches from This machine back to the Red Glare, firing a couple of rockets at the knight who tries to block it with his sword.

When the dust clears, the undead knight is still standing. However, the knight's helmet breaks apart, revealing a rotten head stitched onto his throat. His face has a massive scar across his face, glossy eyes, a messy black beard, and a missing nose.

"Hm, woah, you one ugly motherfucker," said Six

"Ich werde dich lebendig häuten, du Bastard!" (I'll skin you alive, you bastard) the undead knight shouted. Swinging his sword wildly at Six, who didn't have time to reload the Red glare, so he digitized the weapon and dodged the undead knight attacks again.

Meanwhile, Zatanna tries to get the witch spirit out of the professor's body, but the witch places a shield around herself and shoots saw blades at Zatanna.

"Sedalb was siht ezeerf!" Zatanna chanted, and the saw blades freeze

"Grr, you are an annoying pest," said Rivkak

"Just give up already, Rivkak; you're not going to win this fight,"

"Why that?"

"I'm the most powerful Homo Magi in the world,"

"Ha, I'll show you power," Rivkak snaps her finger, and a powerful miniature tornado comes at Zatanna.

"tsim a otni odanrot siht nrut!" Zatanna chanted, and the tornado suddenly into a mist. The witch got frustrated and made several more miniature tornados. Zatanna turns them into mists, and she has a smug look on her face. "I told you,"

Rivkak screams in frustration, "try to beat this," Rivkak snaps her finger again. Popping out of thin air like a giant black widow spider, the spider shoots a web onto Zatanna's mouth.

"Great, I got this stuff in my mouth," Zatanna thought as she ducks down from the giant spider trying to bite her down.

Back to Six, who is dodging the black knight sword and kicks, Six managed to undigitized the riot shotgun and shot the knight in the head-blowing a chunk of his head off and exposing his brain. But he is still standing.

"You are getting on my last nerves," said Six

"Ich bin unsterblich, du Bauer," (I am immortal, you peasant) said the undead knight, and he laughed out loud.

"I don't understand what you say. I'm betting that you think your undead and has some magic in you, but I got something special for you," Six undigitized the Holorife

"Ha du denkst, diese Waffe würde mich jetzt treffen sterben," (Ha you think that weapon would affect me now die) the undead knight he swing his sword in the air and try to chop Six head

Six quick on the trigger shots, getting a critical hit on the undead knight head, causing the knight's arms and legs to blow apart and the rest of the body killing the knight.

"Ha, not so tough now," said Six. Then see Zatanna in trouble with a large spider, and Six sees the sword is on the ground, and he grabs the sword off the ground. "Zatanna catch" Six throws the sword to Zatanna.

Zatanna catches the sword, and the spider tries to bite her. Zatanna stabs the spider in the mouth, killing it, and she ripped the web off of her face feeling the sting pain around her mouth.

"Why is this fool alive? where is Forneyg?" said Rivkak

"Well, your knight is broken apart," said Six

Rivkak see's Forneyg dead body. "Nooo! I'll kill you all," and Rivkak loses her consternation and her shield is down.

"Time for you to go," said Zatanna opening the book "koob reh ni kcab kakviR tup,"

"Not like this, not like this," said Rivkak as a red glow leaves the body and goes into the book. Zatanna quickly closes the book, and the professor's body falls to the ground.

"Is it over," said Six, holstering his Holorife

The two heroes look to see that the professor's body has begun to change back to normal with her skin now tan, she doesn't have horns, her hair is black, and her eye turns to brown.

"Yes, it is,"

Across the town, the undead drop dead, the monsters disappear, and the shield around the town fades away as the sunrise. Six and Zatanna bring the professor to a hospital, and Sam comes to the hospital.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked

"Yes, she'll be fine, Sam," said Six

"A little shaken up, and she is going to recover," said Zatanna

"I could not thank you guys enough; what are you going to do with the book?" said Sam

"I'm gonna take it to a safe place that no one is going to read it ever again,"

"That's good again, thank you,"

"It's all in the day of hero works,"

"Wow, that was cheesy," said Six

"Shut up," Zatanna lightly punched Six in the arm.

Zatanna and Six walk out of the hospital. Six stretch his arms and yawns.

"Men, I can't wait to find somewhere to sleep," said Six

"We did some good work, Six," said Zatanna

"killing a bunch of zombies, monsters, and defeating an evil witch spirit, so yeah, we did some good work," Six scratches the back of his head and sighs, "Look, I'm sorry I was an ass in the beginning about magic,"

"Really?"

"Yes, the truth is I've dealt in somewhat the paranormal in the past; I try to think of some scientific reason behind it. Now I think I just denied it, so," Six undigitized two bottles of Nuka cola and smiles, "do you forgive me?"

Zatanna takes one of the Courier soda "I forgive you," Zatanna opened the bottle of soda and took a swig and Six open his soda and drink his soda "men this taste pretty good,"

"Best soda around,"

"Well, I gotta go prepare for a show in Boston. It's nice knowing you, Six," Zatanna teleports but leaving something behind for Six.

He picks up to see a magical ticket for Zatanna anywhere and anytime, and Six smiles and sips his soda. "I might go to her show," Six thought.

Author note: (Do you guys think I should make a story where the Courier go to the Marvel comics? Let me know)


	29. Happy 10th Anniversary Fallout New Vegas

10 years of great characters and awesome quests. For this time, I would answers questions.


	30. Update 4

Update I was going post a chapter, but I look over, and I was not too fond of how the story was going and didn't make sense. So I'm making a different chapter, and I'll upload it later this week.

I'm also making a poll for The Courier's love interest, and I like to hear your guy's opinion.


	31. Blood, Snow, and tests

Chapter for the song: Dance Gavin Dance-Demo Team

The Courier is at a hotel in Baltimore Marly, enjoying some time off from his recent adventure in New England, and Six wants to relax for a moment before heading into another job. Six is in the hotel restaurant enjoying his steak dinner. Six takes out the ticket that Zatanna gave him and gives it some thought.

"I should probably go to one of her shows. I mean, she probably expects me to come, and I can't disappoint her. Maybe I can bring Dorothy along," Six thought, then he digitizes the ticket and continues to eat his steak.

Later heads up to his hotel room for a good night's rest, but suddenly blue gas spray hits his face once he opens his door. Six falls to the ground and starts to cough, his vision fading, and he begins to blackout, and he sees someone stepping out of his room.

"Sir, we got him," said the person talking into a phone. Six couldn't hear what the other caller on the phone said, "alright, he'll be at the drop-off point by 9" then Six blacks out.

The Courier suddenly wakes up in a snowing grass field surrounded by mountains and small hills. Six finds an envelope and a flare gun next to him. Six sits up and grabs the envelope. He opens it up to see a paper and reads it.

"Dear, you pass my first test against Deathstroke, and here is your second test. A military/science facility called "Stonehill" is west of where you are at right now. You'll break into the facility and steal a vial called "Test 2k," then you come back here and use the flare gun to escape. If you refuse, I will have you kill for wasting time and resources. Remember, Six. I'll be watching you."

Six crumble the paper and throw it on the ground—six groans in frustration.

"This is the Sierra Madre BS all over again. Who the hell is giving me these stupid tests," Six thought as he stands up and looks up in the sky to see it is started to snow and Six sighs, "I might as well get started,"

Six undigitized and put on his assassin suit and a Breathing mask, then A light Shining in Darkness and Christine CoS Silencer rifle. Six looks at his Pip-boy and fellow the direction of the paper. He starts walking. Six goes on top of the hill and sees the facility. Six uses the rifle to see more of the facility. He sees a couple of military-grade vehicles driving around, armed guards a couple of cages that large enough for a bear. Fences surround the facility, and last was two large buildings. One was the facility—the other looked to be the facility watchtower. Six holsters the rifle.

"Good thing I got a few stealth boys on me," Six thought as he undigitze a stealth boy and used it.

Six sneaks down the facility, he undigitized Protonic inversal Ax, and he cuts through the fence without anyone knowing and digitizes the Ax. Six sneak past a couple of guards without them and hide behind a few crates. Then he hears a door opening, and Six looks to see a guard coming out and closes the door behind him. The guard takes a cigar and a lighter from his pocket when the guard turns his back, Six knocks him out, drags his unconscious near a military jeep, puts him in there, and grabs the key card. Six unlock the door with the key card, and he gets inside the facility.

Six looks around the hallway and finds the facility map, and Six thought, "Now if there vial it should be in some lab," Six spots the lab location that is four floors down, and he marked it on his Pip-boy.

Six uses another stealth boy to sneak around guards and a few scientists. Six go to the stairs and head down to the fifth floor of the lab. Six get to the third floor and look to see various labs with no one in sight. Six go through some of the labs to find the vial, and he managed to find the vial on a table and see the vial filled with blue-green liquid inside.

"Great time to go," Six thought. Six then saw a computer left in the lab and got curious. "I wonder what they are doing in this facility,"

Six, look at the computer and find a scientist's latest entry and read it. "Today, Subject 11 seems to have started to grow a tail and have a great hearing. Then Subject 2 managed to hit all targets with its main weapon in the shooting range and proceeded to test 24. The last thing we need is more test subjects from Doctor Young."

Six finished reading, and he thought, "It sounds like they're making some animal weapon. I have to go," Six turns off the computer and heads back to the stairs.

Meanwhile, in front of the facility is a group of supervillains Deadshot, Killer Frost, Javelin, Harley Quinn, Captain Boomerang, Black Spider, and KGbeast they are the Suicide Squad.

Deadshot goes to his earpiece "Waller we're at Stonehill,"

"Good now remember Deadshot I want Doctor Young alive and not a scratch on him," said Waller

"Got it,"

"I always I wanted to come to visit Canada and try their maple syrup; I heard it's good," said Harley

"Maybe if we don't have these bomb on our necks, we could have Harl," said Captain Boomerang

"You two focus. We got a task at hand," said Black Spider

"You're no fun, Spider," said Harley, then sticking out her tongue.

"So where is this scientist at in this place," said Killer Frost

"Probably in the main facility," said Deadshot

"What are we waiting for? Let's go," said KGBeast, using his laser arm and shooting the main gate open, alerting the guards and the rest of the facility

"There goes the stealth approach," said Javelin

"Please, stealth is boring," said Harley

The Taskforce x goes into the facility and fights the facility guards. Killer Frost using the cold around her to freeze the guards around her. Then Deadshoot uses his M16 to take out the guards at the watchtower. As the group made their way to the front of the facility, Javelin threw one of his javelins at a guard he missed and hit a large cable. The guard had a panicked look before Harley hit him with her hammer.

"Did you guys see the look on his face," said Javelin

"Yeah, I wonder that about," said Captain Boomerang catching his Boomerang that had some blood on it

Back to Six, who tried to go back to the first floor, a rush of guards below the staircase made him go to the third floor and see various dead scientists on the floor.

"What the hell happened here," Six thought.

Six heard a growl, and coming around the corner is a six-foot man wearing black trunks and has bull horns on the side of his head and holding a machete.

"Alright, this just got weird," Six thought.

The bull-man rushes and tries to ram his horn into Six, but the Courier dodge the man, and he pulls out That gun and shoots the bull-man in the eye and drops dead.

"I guess this is what these people were making animal people, but why?" Six thought then he goes around the corner to see more animal people but less size and has feline features. Six quickly switches That gun to All American "this will be a long night," then the feline group runs at Six, and he engages in combat.

Then somewhere else in the facility, an older half-Korean man in a lab coat hurry long down the hallway with an armed guard by his side as they try to leave the facility.

"We should leave fast enough the intruders won't notice," said the guard

"Good because not I'm not getting kill by the super-soldiers who are on the loose or the intruders," said Doctor

"Don't worry; I'll protect you,"

When they get near a door, it gets kicked open, and a boomerang flies through and collides with the guard, and he falls to the ground. Coming into the facility is Captain Boomerang, and KGbeast sees who starts running the other way.

"Found the Doc Deadshot," Captain Boomerang shouted.

The doctor Goes to the elevator, but the door opens to Six holding Dinner Bell with some blood on his left arm, and he stumbles back.

"Don't worry, it's not my blood," said Six

"Who are you?" said Doctor Young

Before he could answer, KGBeast and Captain Boomerang came around the corner and KGBest, and the man was enraged seeing Six again.

"SIX!" KGBeast shouted

"This isn't my night," Six thought cocking his shotgun


	32. Blood, Snow, and tests part 2

Song for the chapter: My Chemical Romance-Zero Percent

KGBeast fired a laser from his arm at Six, and he dodged the laser he took cover behind a corner. Doctor Young quickly uses this distraction to get in the elevator and heads down further the facility.

"Great we lost the doctor, you jackass," said Captain Boomerang

"We have done a greater risk to our mission," said KGBeast

Six shots back at KGBeast and Captain Boomerang, who ducks down from the buck shots

"You know KGBeast we got stop meeting like this," said Six

"Die," said KGBeast firing another laser at Six, destroying some of Six cover

Six undigitized two frag grenades and throws at the two of the villains, and the two get out of the blast of the grenades.

"Hey, no one throws grenades at me and gets away with it," said Captain Boomerang, taking out two Boomerang and throwing at Six.

Six quickly shoots the Boomerang, then suddenly Six dodges an ice blast that nearly hits his head. Six looks to see Killer Frost coming into the hallway.

"Oh, C'mon, this is just getting ridiculous," Six thought as he decides to take the fight somewhere.

Deadshot comes to the three villains "Where the doctor?"

"Russie here, let her slip," said Captain Boomerang arming himself with another Boomerang

"And who the hell are you three fighting?"

"A bounty hunter who goes by the name of Courier Six, and he's the reason why I'm in this squad," said KGBeast, clenching his fist. "I'll have my revenge,"

"Focus on the mission, then get your revenge," said Deadshot

"You think the Courier is after the doctor?" said Killer Frost

"Who knows, but if he tries to interfere, take him down,"

"Got it,"

"Right with you there," said Captain Boomerang

"Where is the clown, the spider, and the Olympics?"

"Dealing with the rest of the guards, now where is the doctor?" said Deadshot

"He went down in the elevator," said Captain Boomerang

"Alright, Frost, you stay here and wait for the others to come and tell them what's going on. KGBeast and Boomerang, we're heading down the facility to find the doctor,"

"Fine," said KGBeast, then he thought, "there no way I'm not letting this opportunity to go by,"

Back to Six, who finds the exit to the door to be blocked off by debris from the rooftop that seems to have collapsed by an explosion, and Six tries to rethink his plan.

"Great, now I have to find another way out of this place. I can't go back the way if KGBeast and his friends still might be there, so maybe If I find that doctor who went into the elevator, ask him if there is another exit. Better take the stairwell," Six thought.

Six go back to the stairwell and go down to find the doctor. But only to come across a big and chubby half man and half pig, wearing silver trunks and holding a large machine gun with a grenade launcher. It sees Six and fires a grenade at Six, who dodge an explosion that broke some part of the stairwell. Six changes from Dinnerbell to Tri-beam rifle and blows the arm off of the men-pig and head.

"Where are these guys coming from?" Six thoughts.

Meanwhile, Killer Frost tells Harley Quinn, Black Spider, and Javelin about what's going.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" said Black Spider

"We could go after the doctor," said Harley Quinn

"We could do that since you guys already took care of the guards," said Killer Frost

"Please, those guys were chump against my skills," said Javelin

"You throw spears. It's that impressive," said Harley

"Whatever, I almost beat Green Lantern,"

"Key word almost," said Black Spider.

"You know what? I can take you three on I -," Javelin gets cut off when he gets shot in the chest, then the neck, and falls dead to the ground.

The three villains look to see wolfmen with a bulky body. He is wearing some body armor, having a camera installed into his right eye, and holding an assault rifle.

"Cool, a werewolf with a gun, you don't see that every day," said Harley.

"Yeah, and we're going to kill it before it kills us," said Black Spider, pulling a couple of throwing knives and throwing them at the Wolfman, but he blocked the arm that didn't affect it.

The Wolfman shoots at the three villains. Killer Frost made an ice barrier, and the three hid behind it.

"Don't you have a gun, Harley?" said Black Spider

"I ran out of Ammo," said Harley shrug

"When that thing stop shooting, I'll freeze his ass off," said Killer Frost

"How Chilling,"

The Wolfman stops shooting, and Killer Frost tries to freeze the Wolfman, but he tries quick for her, breaking the ice barrier with one punch.

"This is not good," Killer Frost thought.

Back to Six, who heads to the fourth floor and sees Doctor Young hiding behind a desk in a lab with a tablet controller. Six sneaks around to see the doctor is controlling the Wolfman.

"With Subject 4, I'll take care of these clowns," Doctor Young said to himself.

Then a tap on his shoulder, the doctor looks up to see Six "so whatcha doing,"

Doctor Young, in fear, drops the controller on the ground as the Wolfman tries to choke Harley Quinn to death, and it suddenly shuts down.

"So I'm guessing that you guys are making some super-soldiers with animal traits that you can control, I'm getting this right?" said Six

"Y-yes," said Doctor Young

"Hm, and it's illegal?"

"Yeah,"

"Alright, that answer most of my question,"

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No, I'm not," then hears the elevator opens, and he sees KGBeast stepping out "excess me. I have some business to take care of," Six undigitized Protonic inversal Ax and uses a stealth boy.

Six sneaks around out of the lab and stealthily gets behind KGBeast when the assassin raises his laser hand, and Six chops the arm off. KGBeast screams in pain and falls to his knees. Six puts the blade of the Ax on KGBeast neck and uncloaks himself.

"You bastard," said KGBeast

"I've been called worse now tell me why you're not jail," said Six

"You won't get the answer from me,"

"Unless you don't want me to cut off your head and use it as a soccer ball,"

"I'm dead anyone so-" then KGBeast head explodes, covering Six head and part of his chest in blood.

"The hell he's head exploded!" Six thought, whipping his blood off his face. Suddenly, he hears the sound of a gun cocking. Six quickly switches back to his Laser Rifle and turns to see Deadshot with his rifle, both of them aiming their weapon at each other.

"So you're the Courier that KGBeast told about," said Deadshot

"Yeah, and who are you?" said Six

"Deadshot,"

"Look, Deadshot, I just want to get out of here unless you want to have a gunfight. I have no problem with that,"

"Maybe or you hand over the doctor,"

"And why's that?"

"He wanted for a crime against humanity and question from the U.S. government,"

"Hm, how can I trust you or friends not to kill me if I give the doctor up,"

"I won't you have my word,"

Six gives it some thought, still holding his sight on Deadshot "the doctor you want is behind the table in one of the labs, and he, not arm,"

Deadshot lowers his gun "thanks,"

"Whatever men,"

Deadshot walks around Six and sees Doctor Young trying to escape, but he quickly grabs him. Six, on the other hand, quickly uses a stealth boy and goes back to the stairwell before Deadshot notices.

"What's up with mercy Waller?" said Deadshot in his earpiece

"I got orders from higher up to let that Courier live for now,"

A few minutes later, Six managed to escape the facility and went back to the area where he dropped off, and he fired a flare gun. Then a helicopter comes flying down and lands near Six, and he gets in.

"Got the vial?" said the pilot

"Yeah," said Six

"Show me,"

Six undigitized the vial and shows it to the pilot "now can we go,"

"We're good to go," the pilot begins to fly the helicopter out of the area.

"I need a drink after this," Six thought as he relaxes in the back of the helicopter.

(Author note: so far on the poll, Zatanna is. First, Poison Ivy is second, and Huntress is third. So if you guys went, can vote as well. I like to see what people vote for.)


End file.
